Hope
by Lily of the Sun
Summary: A new half-vampire stirs things up with the Cullens. She has a dangerous power and could change everything. Not to mention her awful past. Sounds better in my head. Set after Breaking Dawn.
1. Arrival

**This is my first fanfic so please be kind. I promise that it gets a lot better after this first chapter. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Chapter 1**

**KPOV**

**(Flashback)**

_As I stare down at what I have done all I feel is disgust and self-loathing. I'm evil and shouldn't exist. How could I do this? I'm wrong. I turn and run out of the house and don't stop. I just keep running. Why can't I just die? _

_I wish it was that easy._

_I keep running, the days and months go by and I don't notice the passing of time. Time has no importance for me any more. I'm running and trying to escape my past, if I think about it I'll curl up into a ball and I won't be able to get back up again. It's best just to try and forget about everything. Keeping my mind blank will save me the pain. But why should I be saved from the pain? They weren't._

**(End of flashback)**

As the forest flew by me at what should be an impossible speed, I just kept running. I don't know where and to be honest I don't really care. All I know is that I'm somewhere in America and relatively close to the sea. As long as no humans see me then I'm okay. I'm too depressed to even care what happens to me now. After what I did I don't deserve to live. I'm abhorrent, disgusting, I shouldn't exist in the first place. I'm defying nature just by being here.

Suddenly, I caught the scent of creatures familiar to me; vampires, and quite a few of them. There is even the sweet scent of something that is almost identical to my own scent. I never dreamed that it was possible. Is it possible that I'm not as rare as I thought?

For the first time in a long time I felt curious; I felt the urge to find out more. Not just curiosity, but anything. I haven't felt anything in such a long time, I've refused to let myself. They can't feel anything any more so why should I be allowed to. Besides, if I let myself feel anything it wouldn't be a good thing. No, it's best that I don't feel anything, but I can't shake of this feeling of curiosity. I find I can't ignore it any longer.

I follow the trails in through the forest to where they converge next to a river. I can tell that they go over the river and decide to investigate even further. I leap the 50 feet across the river and run through the trees again before I come into a clearing. Now I understand why all the trails meet here.

A huge white Victorian mansion looms in front of me. It has been modified and has huge glass windows round the back of the house. I never thought I would think about anything like this again. I can now identify 8 different vampire scents, the one frighteningly like my own and several others which smell a bit weird. They are all coming and going, it's obvious that this is used as a permanent residence. But aren't all vampires nomads? Why on earth would any vampire have a house, surely humans would notice all the disappearances.

I try to gather some confidence together. I can't believe what I'm about to do. I'm about to go up to the front door of a strange coven of vampires and possibly risk my life. This is probably one of the most stupid things I've ever done, but I'm past caring now.

I walk slowly at human pace up to the front door. It opens before me and it seem that I was somehow expected. Don't be stupid I tell myself. They heard you coming, you know they have impeccable hearing. Standing there was possibly one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen in my life. He had bronze hair that was messy in just the right kind of way, and his face was too perfect to even describe. And his eyes, just so golden I thought I would drown in them. A typical vampire then, but why did he have golden eyes, maybe he had contacts in?

He hissed at me; I wasn't surprised. I'm an intruder, an unknown. But amazingly his gaze wasn't hostile. He looked more surprised than like he was going to attack me.

All my confidence now ebbing away, I said timidly "I don't mean any harm. My name is Katherine."

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting on the couch with Bella watching Nessie play with Jacob. I still wasn't completely happy with him imprinting, but I suppose there's nothing I can do about it now. The rest of the family were spread around the house doing various things.

Suddenly, I could hear someone running through the forest. They were coming closer. They were almost at the house. I could hear their thoughts now.

_Why, why now? Why do I suddenly feel something now after so long? I'm a monster. Maybe these vampires can help me. There was even that strange smell mixed in among their scents. _

_Maybe I'm just doomed to be a monster._

I called the family, "Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie." I knew they could hear me.

They all came running and were there in a second. "There's someone coming." They all hissed at this. "I don't know if its bad yet. They seem upset. Stay here while I answer the door. But be ready."

I knew they were coming up the porch now and towards the door. They were admiring the house. Their thoughts were changing rapidly, but they was always the undercurrent of self-loathing and sadness. I opened the door just as they got to it and I could see the surprise on her face as she took me in. I hissed out of sheer surprise. She was just like Nessie. A half-vampire...

I think I scared her. "I don't mean any harm. My name is Katherine." she said. I could see she was telling the truth.

The rest of them heard and came up behind me, leaving Nessie with Jacob. They all hissed in surprise too when they saw and smelt what she was. Carlisle was the only one who didn't, hardly anything phased him.

**Katherine's POV**

The rest of them came up behind the bronze haired one. I had introduced myself. I hoped they weren't violent. There was something different about these vampires. They had golden eyes, they weren't like the others. I didn't have much experience but even I knew that they weren't like other vampires.

I looked slowly over them all there were four males and four females. There was the bronze haired male, a black curly haired male that was bigger and more muscly than anyone I had ever seen, and two other blonde males, one slightly older than the other. There was on extremely small black haired female that look slightly like a pixie, a caramel hair coloured female that looked strangely motherly, another brown haired female and also a stunningly beautiful blonde haired female. They were all unnaturally beautiful and they also all had golden eyes.

The older blonde male stepped forward and said "Welcome Katherine, why don't you come inside and we can all get to know each other. I'm sure that you have an interesting story."

At that I broke down and started crying.

I just collapsed in front of all of them and started to sob. The pain of what I'd done came back to me and I couldn't hold it back. I heard the blonde one say "Emmett, pick her up and bring her inside." Then I drew back into myself and carried on crying.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, but it must have been a long time. Every now and then I heard them talking about what was wrong with me. At one point it got so bad I heard one of the males say "I can't stand it any more Carlisle, I'm going to collapse myself with the pain. I have to leave. Call me when it gets better." I briefly wondered what he was on about until I slipped back into my own personal oblivion.

At one point I felt the pain start to subside finally. Slowly, bit by bit I began to climb out of my pit of darkness and into the light again.

Eventually, I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a surprisingly comfy sofa. There was a large damp patch under my head where I had been crying. I heard someone say "Carlisle, she's awake." I guess at one point I must have fallen asleep. It hadn't felt like it though; the pain had felt never ending.

I slowly sat up, taking in my surroundings. Then one by one all eight vampires drifted cautiously into the room. All of them had very wary eyes while staring at me.

**Carlisle's POV**

After I had spoken, she suddenly collapsed and burst into tears. We all just stared at her, dumbfounded. After about a minute had gone by I told Emmett "pick her up and bring her inside." _What had we done to her?_

**Bella's POV**

She was just like Nessie, my Nessie. After Nahuel we knew there was the possibility of there being others like her. We just didn't imagine they would show up here on out doorstep out of nowhere. And then promptly burst into tears. For some reason I felt I had to know her story.

**Jasper's POV**

The pain.

It just came off of her in unrelenting waves. I thought it would never end. I was just the passive observer, I can't imagine how bad it must have been to experience it first-hand. I was almost cripples with it, how could she handle it? Surely that kind of pain would kill somebody. The worst thing is that it's emotional pain. Something in her past is so painful to her, it's almost killing her. She must obviously keep it locked up or she wouldn't have even made it to the house. She would just be curled up in a ball somewhere. Eventually it got so bad I said to Carlisle "I can't stand it any more Carlisle, I'm going to collapse myself with the pain. I have to leave. Call me when it gets better." Then I ran out of the house as fast as I could for miles until I couldn't feel her pain any more.

**Edward's POV**

I could read her mind. But I couldn't see what it was that had caused her to collapse with pain. All I could see in her mind was the pain. Jasper was suffering so much he had to leave. I have to admit that I nearly couldn't stand it. It was so bad. But then I thought of Bella and Nessie and it kept me from tumbling over the edge with her.

Unfortunately we could all still hear her sobs. I could see it was hurting Alice that Jasper had to leave, and we still didn't know when he would be able to come back. Alice couldn't see when she would come out of it because she was a half-vampire and it didn't look like anything was going to happen any time soon. Esme and Carlisle were worrying too because they can't stand to see anyone in pain, Esme especially with her motherly instincts. Even Rosalie and Emmett were strangely affected by this new arrival. Emmett was depressed because of the effect she had on everyone. Rosalie had gained her motherly instinct back because of Nessie and so wanted to help Katherine. The only problem was no one knew how to help her.

When Emmett had brought her inside Carlisle told him "Put her down on the sofa." Jacob and Nessie were curious about her, but I told Jacob to keep her away until we knew more. We were all crowding round her enough as it was. They were curious because she was the first other female half-vampire we had seen. She seemed to be fully grown and Nessie was understandably curious to meet her. However, she understood that she was upset and agreed to stay out of her way. Jacob was curious, he wanted to see if that was what Nessie would become like. Luckily, for him he wasn't thinking about her in a romantic way. It's only a matter of time though.

Carlisle checked her over and he couldn't find anything physically wrong with her at all, apart from she was obviously tired and had been running for a long time. She needed to eat. But we didn't even know what type of food she ate, we didn't know anything about her at all. As the hours wore on she just kept sobbing, it was heartbreaking for everyone. No one knew what to do at all.

At one point Carlisle called us all into the dining room to talk to us. "I have to ask you all what you think we should do with her. I know we at least have to keep her with us until she can talk and move, but after that."

"I think we should wait to find out her story. Then we can decide." I replied.

All of them started murmuring and agreed with me.

"Carlisle, are you sure there is nothing we can do for her?" asked Esme.

"Yes, unfortunately. Her skin is as tough as ours so I can't sedate her. I'm afraid we'll have to wait for her to come out of it one her own." he said.

"What was it that set her off in the first place?" Emmett asked.

"I think it must have been when I said 'you must have an interesting story' that's when she started, and she hasn't stopped since." said Carlisle.

I could tell he felt extremely guilty so I told him "you did nothing wrong Carlisle. No one could have anticipated this. Even Alice."

"I know. Edward, can you tell us when she's awake again?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll call you all the second she wakes up."

"Thank you." he said, "You can go back to whatever you were doing before."

I took Bella's hand and we took Nessie upstairs to sleep. We couldn't go home, not with the possibility of her waking up. I couldn't believe what I had done to deserve either of them, it's far more than I deserve.

But I couldn't bring myself to even kiss Bella. Not while I could still feel Katherine's pain. It was so intense, it felt like when I thought I had lost Bella when she was still human. I never thought I would ever see anyone in pain like that in the whole of my existence. Whatever had happened to her was bad, and we still had no idea what it was.

We spent the night just talking to each other; still Katherine cried. Would she ever stop? At one point she fell asleep, but the pain still didn't stop, it carried on in her dreams. It truly was never ending. Bella was getting better at lifting her shield from her mind so some of the night I spent listening to her thoughts. Bella also watched Nessie's dreams, anything to distract her from Katherine downstairs. We could still hear her clearly.

Jacob had left to go back to La Push. Seth was due to visit today but I told Jacob to tell him that later on in the day would probably be better. Just until we got everything sorted out. Jacob was still due to come back in the morning though, he would have to keep Nessie occupied when Katherine eventually woke up. I knew Nessie could handle it, she was extremely intelligent considering she wasn't even two years old yet. I just didn't want her to have to handle it, not until Katherine was okay again.

At about 7 o'clock the next morning we wandered downstairs again. Everyone else was up and about, no one was doing anything. We were all waiting for Katherine. We all felt that until we got it sorted out then our lives were on hold. It was irrational but we had all felt a tug on our heartstrings and we couldn't ignore it.

I didn't exactly know how Jacob felt about the whole situation. I knew he was curious because of what she was, but I didn't know if he was truly sympathetic. I hoped he was, we had all been touched by her plight even without knowing what it was. Although, if Nessie took a shining to her I knew that Jacob would do whatever it took to make her welcome.

In around half an hour we heard Nessie stirring and ran back up to her so that we would be there when she woke up. I loved watching my daughter sleep and so did Bella. Sometimes we stayed by her side while she slept just watching her dream. I have to admit sometimes I felt a little jealous that Nessie had a stronger bond with her mother than with me. It even hurt that she had an equally strong bond with Jacob. It was completely irrational to feel that way, but I couldn't help it, she was my daughter. Last night she had been dreaming about Katherine and wondering who she was. I knew that she would want to know her story too, I just hoped she wouldn't insist on hearing it at the same time as the rest of us. Of course if she insisted then Jacob would also demand that she was there. Stupid imprinting.

Nessie eventually woke up and she immediately demanded that she be taken downstairs to visit Katherine. I told her "We can go in and look at her, but no more. We have to be quiet, let her come out of this in her own time." She reluctantly agreed. When we got in there Katherine was still upset and I could still feel the pain, but she was asleep now and it was bearable. At least she was no longer sobbing. I immediately felt bad when I thought that, it made me seem like I wanted to ignore her and the pain she was in.

Nessie went up to her quietly and just stared at her face for a while. She was thinking about how much she appeared to be in pain and wished that she could help. All of us felt exactly the same way.

Just then Jacob turned up. He was surprisingly quiet, although I think that was because he knew that Katherine was here. He came in the door and whispered "Nessie." Of course she already knew that he was there but she turned around and ran into his waiting arms. Bella and I then ushered them both out to avoid disturbing Katherine.

Once we were in the kitchen Jacob turned to me and said "I talked to Seth last night and he agreed to come around later on today. I told him about the new visitor and he is looking forward to meeting her when he gets here. We are to phone him if we need to postpone again." I responded with a nod and a word of thanks. I personally think that Seth is curious about her too. I expect he will be around sooner rather than later.

After calling Jasper to tell him it was safe for him to come back we spent the next hour playing with Nessie, but always at the back of our minds was our mysterious visitor.

At around 9 o'clock I felt her mind stirring. The pain was still there but it was bearable for even her now. It was almost time for her to wake up. I called out "Carlisle, she's awake." I knew that everyone would hear. She was almost awake now. I told Jacob and Nessie "Stay here until we know it's safe and exactly what we're dealing with." He didn't put up much of a fight as his first thoughts were of Nessie's safety. She put up more of a struggle but I mollified her by saying "I will call you when you can come out. I promise as soon as it is safe you will meet her. Until then you can spend more time with Jacob." As much as I hated saying the last bit I knew that he would keep her occupied until we were ready.

Bella kissed her on the forehead and we cautiously wandered into the living room. The rest of them were slowly coming in at the same time. Jasper and Emmett were ready in case she was she was going to be a problem, but I had a strange feeling she wasn't. She had already told us she meant no harm. I silently hoped that I wasn't starting to turn into Alice. We all looked at her at the exact same time. She was awake now and she was staring at us as we entered.


	2. Waking Up

**Thanks to everyone who's read it so far, even though it's not many. I have to hope that you didn't have time to review because I've only got one * sniff sniff*. So please REVIEW!**

**I had loads of fun writing this chapter and I bet I'm going to have even more fun trying to write the next one with Alice. Hopefully you enjoy reading it too!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight :( I'm just pretending that I do.**

**Chapter 2**

**KPOV**

All eight vampires were staring at me and I was staring right back. I looked away for a minute to take in my surroundings. I was on a huge cream couch in an enormous living room. The whole of the back wall was made of glass and you could see out to the river I had come across. The rest of the room was beautifully decorated and I could tell whoever had done it had been an expert.

I turned my attention back to the vampires. Then the younger blond male and the bronze-haired one both nodded their heads at the older blond one as is to say it's safe. I could tell this one was the leader. He then stepped forward and said "I'm very sorry that we caused you pain. Perhaps if we tell you about ourselves first and then you can tell us whatever you feel up to."

I nodded and then replied "I'm also very sorry for what you had to see. I came here on an impulse when I came across your scents. I didn't meant to cause any of you distress." I could tell by the way they were looking at me that they didn't blame me and they were just purely curious about why I reacted the way I did.

He replied "Of course, why don't we all sit down and we can tell you about ourselves. But first, are you at all hungry? I don't know what you prefer to survive on." I was surprised that he seemed to know that I could survive on both human food and blood.

"I usually drink blood, but for the past few months I have been surviving on human food for convenience and also because I had a bad experience. I'm sure I can hold off until we've all finished explaining." He simply nodded and they all drifted to the various couches around the room. No one sat next to me, but I wasn't surprised, they were all still a little wary.

He started off by saying "Well, we already know your name, so it's only polite that we introduce ourselves to you. I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme" gesturing to the female with caramel coloured hair sitting next to him. "This is Emmett and Rosalie" pointing at the huge burly male and the impossibly beautiful, blond female who were sitting on the love seat. "This is Jasper and Alice" motioning at the other blond male and the small, pixie-like female who was almost bouncing up and down with excitement.

She said "Hello Katherine, I hope we'll be good friends, but since I can't see you I can't be certain." I was confused at this but then Carlisle carried on.

He gestured to the bronze haired male and the brunette female saying "and this is Edward and Bella."

They all acknowledged me and I said "It's nice to meet you all, thank you for having me in your home... I happened to notice on my way in that there were two other scents mixed in with yours."

Edward then said "That was Bella and I's daughter, Renesmee, and a close family friend, Jacob, you will meet them soon."

Then Carlisle continued "As you can see we are quite a large coven, but we do like to think of ourselves more as a family. We usually keep a permanent residence, although we have to move on every few years to avoid humans noticing that we're not ageing. In a while it will soon be time to move on from here, although we are trying to stay as long as possible for the sake of Bella's father who lives nearby. I was changed in London in the 1600s, then this past century I have changed Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper came to us about 60 years ago and Bella was changed last year by Edward. As you may well know some vampires have special talents. Edward can read people's minds, Alice can see the future although her visions are subject to change, Jasper can sense and manipulate other people's emotions and Bella is a mental shield which she can also extend to protect others minds. Renesmee also has a talent; she can show other people her thoughts, it's really quite amazing. You may also have noticed that we have different coloured eyes to most vampires. You see, we actually feed on animal blood. We find it helps us us retain some of our human traits better, such as the ability to form strong bond with people other than our mates, as well as sparing innocent human lives. I also work at the local hospital as a doctor. Do you have any questions?"

"Not really apart from what did Alice mean about not being able to see me, why are her visions subject to change and can Edward hear my thoughts?" I replied.

Alice replied to the first two questions saying "Well first of all I can't see you because you are a half-vampire and I can't see you because I've never experienced that. Secondly, my visions are subject to change because the future isn't set in stone, it changes according to people and their decisions. I did mean what I said about us being friends."

Edward then said "To answer your question, yes I can hear your thoughts, the only person I have come across yet who I can't is Bella." Bella smiled at this as though she is smug and glad that he can't.

I then replied to Alice "I hope we can be friends too, but I just hope that after you hear my story you'll still want to be friends."

"Of course I will silly, I'll stick by you whatever, you seem nice." she exclaimed.

"I also want to say that I too also try to survive on animal blood. It's a lot more humane I find, although whenever my father used to visit he would try to convince me to drink human blood. If you wouldn't mind, do you think I could meet your daughter? I would love to find out more about her. I promise I won't hurt her" I said, addressing Bella and Edward.

Bella nodded and said "Of course, she's dying to meet you too. I'll just go and get her and Jacob." She then left the room and I realised it was the first time I had heard her speak, I still hadn't heard some of the others speak yet either.

Just then Bella came into the room followed by a small girl who looked to be about five or six years old, though I knew this was not the case. She had long, bronze ringlets that hung down her back and huge brown eyes that were alert and knowing. She was stunningly beautiful and it was obvious she was a half-vampire like me. I never thought that I would meet another like me. Behind them came an extremely tall boy with russet skin and jet black hair, I guessed he was of Native American descent. He looked as though he was in his twenties, yet I had a strange feeling he as younger than he appeared. Bella said "Katherine, this is my daughter Nessie and our friend Jacob Black."

"Hi, it's great to meet you Nessie, Jacob." I said.

Nessie ran over to me and Jacob followed, they seemed to have a strong bond. She said "Hello, you're like me aren't you? Do you have any special talents like me? Do you want me to show you mine?"

"Yes I am like you and I would love to see your talent." Then she showed me what she thought of me. She thought I was very pretty and she hoped we could be friends because she wanted to find out more about her kind. "Thank you, that was very interesting. You're very pretty too you know. Why don't you sit next to me on the couch and I'll tell you and your family all about myself." Then she climbed up onto the couch and then onto my knee. She was very soft and warm and it was comforting to have my first physical contact with someone for the first time in months. Jacob then came over and sat next to us. He seemed a bit annoyed that she decided to sit on my lap but I could tell that he was just happy that she seemed content. "Before I begin, how old are you Nessie?"

"I just turned one 3 months ago" she said.

"That's just what I thought. I hope you're making your childhood last though. It won't last as long as most people's." I laughed. "Well I suppose it's time for me to tell you my story now. I'm going to tell you as much as I feel I can at the moment. I will need some time to figure out how to tell you the last part though. It's very painful and I need to find the best way to word it. I was born 15 years ago and as you can probably tell from my accent, I was born in England. I'm going to tell you from the very beginning so that includes before I was born."

"My father, a vampire called William, travelled to South America. It was there he met another vampire called Joham. Joham gave him the idea about half-vampires. He spent a good few months with Joham and eventually he came back to England and decided to try it out for himself. He found my mother, Lily, in London and he got her pregnant. He decided to stay with her for the duration of the pregnancy after hearing stories from Joham. He wanted to avoid anything happening to me because my mother had no one to look after her or became too weak. He didn't want the responsibility of a child, this was purely an experiment and decided that he wanted to keep my mother alive so that she could look after me. He brought her animals to drink every day as she refused to drink human blood. By the time she was ready to give birth he had decided to try and keep my mother alive as a human. He decided to deliver me early as to avoid me growing too big and hurting my mother. He gave her some painkillers and delivered the baby himself. Miraculously my mother actually managed to survive the birth as a human. I still have no idea how my father managed it. After staying with us for a few more weeks until he was satisfied it was a success he left my mother some money and the house we were staying in, he left. He promised that he would check in every so often to see my progress but even then I could tell he felt no fatherly love towards me. My mother and I survived well together and she on the other hand did feel love towards me and I loved her back. I can't say I felt the same about my father because he was never around long enough for me to form an attachment to him. He was just interested in my abilities, which I will tell you about later. Besides the fact, whenever he came around he tried to convince me that it was only natural for me to want to drink human blood and that it was what I should drink. I ignored him although it was hard for me to resist once when he spilled human blood in front of me. I am proud though that I never succumbed to his will. My mother and I were very close. I was not allowed to go to school as I was growing too fast. My mother had to try and teach me herself and it was very hard for her. I learned to survive by reading the books in the house and my mother bought me other books to read. So I don't think I have suffered too much in not having an education. I always felt sorry for my mother though, she had left behind all her friends and family when my father kidnapped her and she couldn't make new friends or have much contact with the human world for fear that they would find out about me and take me away. My father dropped in every few years and looked up on how my abilities were developing and to check that everything was fine. I don't believe he thought that far ahead about what was going to happen to me when my mother eventually passed away, he certainly didn't have any intention of taking me with him. Everything was fine until about a year ago when my father dropped by again after being absent since the year I turned seven and reached full growth. This is where I need to stop my story and gather my thoughts. I hope you found my story so far interesting, I'm sorry I haven't finished it yet though. Do any of you have any questions so far?"

Carlisle then asked me "Do you mind me asking about the incident you briefly mentioned when he spilled human blood in front of you and also why did you start drinking animal blood in the first place?"

"Well, it was my mother who actually got me started on drinking animal blood. When I was born she asked me to try and drink animal blood. My father got me animals to begin with anyway as I couldn't yet walk and it was a lot easier to get me animals to drink from. After my father left I could already walk and talk so I could discuss it with my mother. She convinced me that it was better to drink from animals and it was her good conscience that influenced me. She kept me in touch with my human side. As for your other question one time when I was about 5 years old he decided that it was time for me to finally taste human blood. One day he appeared at the front of the house with a human boy with him. The poor boy was so scared. My mother was out of the house getting groceries and he had been waiting for her to leave. He knew it was her influencing me and without her there he decided that maybe I would be persuaded to change my stance on blood, obviously he knew that a little extra something may be needed to sway me. I got outside and asked him what he thought he was doing. He immediately then cut the boys arm with a knife. I started screaming with him asking what he thought he was doing and then pleading with him to let the boy go. He ignored me and started trying to tempt me. When he saw it wasn't going to work he started drinking the boy's blood himself. I couldn't stand it and I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop him. So I ran inside and hid. He could find me of course, he didn't say he was sorry, he was just sorry that I hadn't drunk the boy's blood myself."

"I'm very sorry that you had to experience that." said Carlisle.

"It's okay. I got over it a long time ago. I accepted that about my father. If no one has any more questions, would you mind if I go somewhere to have a shower or freshen up? I haven't had a shower or changed in such a long time. I've been travelling for months." I replied.

"That is fine with us. Alice can show you up to the bathroom and get you some new clothes, I'm sure. She needs someone new to dress and act as her fashion dolly." he said.

"That's fine with me. After such a long time with not much choice of clothes to wear I'll be happy to get some new ones." I said. Then Alice squealed.

"This is going to be so much fun! I'm going to plan while you're in the shower and make sure that I have the perfect outfit for you. I'm only sorry that you'll have to borrow someone else's clothes until we can go shopping and get you a whole new wardrobe. I mean you've got to be staying, right? I've got to plan your make up and your hair too! Oh, I'm so excited!"

"I'm glad you're excited Alice but can you show me to the bathroom please. I feel disgusting right now." I said. I gently moved Nessie to Jacob and told her "I'll see you when I come back after Alice has finished with me. Then you can tell me all about yourself." Alice then lead me out of the room and just as I was about to leave the room I turned round and said to them "I'm sorry if I ruined your couch by the way. If you don't want me to stay I'll understand." and then Alice dragged me out of the room squealing again.

**Please review! I only have one so far. I'm beginning to think that no one actually likes this story. I promise that there'll be more action and drama and explanations in the next few chapters. Just bear with me please! I want to set the scene. REVIEW! Even if it's bad I just want a bigger number at the top of the screen!**


	3. Cleaning Up

**This is quite a long chapter for me, so be proud of me. I think it's quite good, but leave me a review and tell me what you think about it. I only have two. Thank you very much to the people who have reviewed. I appreciate it. This chapter is for you. As for the rest of you, you should be ashamed of yourselves. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 4

**KPOV**

Alice dragged me up the stairs and pointed out some of the rooms to me as I went. She pointed out her room, Esme and Carlisle's and Rosalie and Emmett's as well as Carlisle's study. She said "I'll show you them later on, but judging by the way you were pleading to have a shower I'd say that it's your main concern right now."

"Thank you, you're right." I said as she suddenly dragged me into a room to our left. It was a huge bathroom. I don't think I've ever seen one this big. The floor was made of black marble and so were all the counter tops. There was a huge bath in one part of the bathroom and also a very luxurious shower.

"I'll leave you to it. I'll get you a new outfit ready and I can promise you it will be perfect! Oh this is going to be so fun!" she squealed before hugging me. I wasn't used to this physical contact, not since my mother used to hug me.

"Before I forget, will you please tell Edward not to read my mind while I'm washing? I'm starting to get paranoid." I said.

She laughed before saying "Of course, but he probably heard your thoughts just now anyway. Didn't you Edward?" I heard hi laugh before he shouted up promising not to read my mind.

Alice then said "Just wrap yourself in a robe when you're done and come along to my room. I'll have something ready. We'll take care of these dirty clothes later." Then she danced out of the room humming to herself and obviously very happy at having a new dress up doll.

I had a hard decision to make. Take a bath or a shower? Eventually I decided on a bath, I needed time to soak and relax and try and sift through all my thoughts. I started running the bath and while the tub was filling I stripped off my clothes . I then climbed into the steaming hot water. I was glad for this. I hadn't had a proper wash in so long. I was borderline disgusting, although I wasn't sure if I had already crossed this line. The water felt so good as it soothed my limbs. They weren't exactly aching, but I could definitely feel that I had been running for a few months.

I settled in and started thinking. This family seemed nice enough, they even had the same diet as me and there was even another half-vampire. I could learn more about my kind and maybe even help her with whatever she needs. It wasn't easy for me, so maybe I can make it easier for her. But she had a whole family full of vampires to help her. I had only had my human mother. I didn't even know if they would want me to stay after I had told them the rest of my story. I hadn't expected this. I though I would be running forever, just running from my past trying not to face it. Now I've met the Cullens they need to know my story, I promised them, so now it was time for me to face my past.

The weird thing was that they wanted me to stay, even without knowing everything about me. That may change, but it felt nice to be wanted after such a long time, even if I knew it couldn't last. But then again, they had taken my story in their stride so far and they had even accepted my crying. Maybe I was underestimating them, maybe they would understand and I wouldn't have to leave. I would finally have a family after so long. Maybe they would even love me. I think I'm even beginning to start to love them too. They have accepted me unconditionally and without reservation. I never expected it and it has come as a shock. But it wasn't unwelcome, in fact I gladly accepted it with open arms. Oh my God, I think I already love them like a family. I never knew this would happen so quickly. It will only hurt so much more if I have to leave though.

I wonder why they were all friends with Jacob. He was human as far as I could tell, although he did smell like the forest a lot. If he smelled any more like that then it may even hurt my nose. But it was just on the right side of it, he smelled okay. But I couldn't figure out why they were friends with him, he was human and they were vampires. He wasn't supposed to know about them, and even if they didn't drink human blood wasn't it still a bit dangerous for him to be around them? As far as I could tell from the smells outside he was around here a lot. He seemed to go out into the woods on walks with him too, although I doubted that they'd walk. Surely they'd run? With their speed I knew I'd want to run instead of walking. I could get to just about vampire speed, but unlike them I needed energy more often and running wore me out more than it did them. I still couldn't fathom it out though.

I wonder how long they are going to stay here? They said Bella's father lived near by. Does that mean that he knew about the vampires? I'm guessing he's human so he shouldn't know about her, and if he is still human wouldn't he have noticed that Bella has changed a lot since being turned into a vampire? Did he know, or was he just being oblivious? Isn't it dangerous though, to have Bella around him? She is only a newborn. But maybe she has very good control, it must be easier if you live on animal blood though to control your thirst.

They all acted as a family. I knew none of them were related apart from Edward, Bella and Nessie so how come they were so close? Maybe it was because they drank animal blood, but or maybe it was because they actually made a conscious effort and genuinely loved each other. All having mates must help too. I wish I could get a mate. Maybe I wouldn't be so lonely. But where am I going to find one, and do half-vampires even have mates? The bond between Nessie and Jacob seemed very strong. Maybe they are future mates? At least they are all happy and love each other. They have each other whenever anything goes wrong.

I then washed my hair and shaved and washed myself all over. God this felt good. I haven't felt this nice in too long, I don't want it to end. Eventually I got out the bath and towelled myself off and then got into the robe. It didn't exactly cover much. I hope I don't run into anyone when I cross to Alice's room. I hope Jasper isn't in there. That would just be too embarrassing. I picked up my clothes and dashed towards Alice's room at vampire speed and hoped that no one caught a glimpse.

I entered Alice's room and was amazed. This was huge. "I'm in the closet" she called out. I followed her voice into the closet, closed the door and turned around. I nearly fainted with how big it was. I think I'm going to be here for a while. I hope I don't have to try on too many different outfits. But once she's done with that I'm sure she'll want to tackle my hair and make-up. I refuse to let her get too carried away though, I have a feeling any protests will be in vain though. Maybe if I tempt her with finishing off my story? It's been more than an hour since I got into the bath, so maybe she would be swayed? I doubt it, she seemed too excited for anything except clothes. I would definitely be here a while.

"Katherine!" she squealed. "I've not managed to find the perfect outfit for you yet, but I have a few ideas, so if you wouldn't mind would you please try them all on so I can get a better idea of what would suit you? I hate not being able to see what you would look like in them. It makes everything so much harder." she said, pouting.

"Sure Alice. As long as I'm not trying them on for too long. I don't mind trying them on, but I do want to get downstairs again sometime this year. I can see how many clothes you have."

"Silly Katherine. It will only take an hour or two, but then I have to do your make-up and hair of course. That may take about an hour." she said cheerily. I gulped and hoped she was exaggerating, I had a feeling that she wasn't though.

She wasn't.

I spent an hour and a half trying on clothes while Alice murmured to herself about what looked best; and that was changing at vampire speed too. I lost count of all the outfits after outfit number twenty.

Finally she found the perfect outfit for me. I was wearing dark blue jeans and a green silk shirt that perfectly set off my hair. Then she put me in a pair of black shiny flats. Great, as if I wasn't small enough, I was only 5 3". I'll admit I was kind of hoping she would out me in heels, I need them. Maybe next time though, I mean she has enough shoes. But her clothes outweigh her shoes 10 to 1 any day. I think she may need a therapist she's that obsessed. To top it all off she wants to take me shopping as soon as she can to get me a whole new wardrobe. I think I'll feel guilty if she does though. But I do need clothes, and I don't have any money to buy them with. Maybe I will have to submit if I do end up staying.

Then she dragged me through to her bathroom I assumed as it joined onto her room and pushed me down onto a seat. "You'll sit here and won't complain while I do your hair and your make-up. OK?"

"Sure." I squeaked. I was intimidated now. I'm sure she could be scary if she wanted to be.

"Good. Now let's get started" she replied.

She pulled and tugged on my hair using lots of spray on conditioner. I wasn't surprised she needed this much force and help. "How long did you go without brushing your hair anyway?" she asked.

"A while." I couldn't bring myself to admit that it had been weeks, if not months since I had. Now I really felt like a complete scruff. At least I had an excuse though; no money and I wasn't the sort of person to steal anything. I hadn't taken anything with me when I left, only the clothes I was wearing at the time. I've been wearing clothes that were out in the trash for a while now. Even I'm not that much of a scruff.

My hair was very curly and hung in tight ringlets. Somehow, she managed to get them to hang perfectly and at the same time stop them from going frizzy. This was impossible, I'd never managed it before. I'd have to ask her how she did it, maybe I would have to stay around to figure it out.

She then moved onto my make-up. "Alice, can you please not go too overboard with my make-up? I don't wear that much to begin with and if I started wearing loads your family might get the wrong idea about me." I said.

"Nonsense. Anyone made over by me never looks like a tart. You don't even need much anyway. I'll give you just the amount you need and no more. Happy?"

"Yes, thank you." I said. I was more relaxed now anyway. I really didn't want to give her family the wrong impression. It wouldn't do on the first day. It would be the first time they've seen me half way respectable looking and I wasn't about to give them the wrong impression about me. We didn't even know that much about each other. Sure we knew each other's backgrounds. But nothing very personal. But I hoped we would start to become closer. I would like to have a family again.

Finally she said "You're ready, take a look at the new you."

I looked amazing.

"Alice you're a genius!"

"I know" she replied.

She had put some black eyeliner on, mascara and also some perfect green eyeshadow. It was a few shades darker than my top and set off my eyes perfectly. My eyelashes were very long, but they were golden so you couldn't see them that well, but with the mascara and all the rest of the make up my eyes just popped. On my lips she had just put a small amount a clear lipgloss. It put a nice shine on them, but still let the natural pink colour come through. I didn't really need any changes to my natural shade, they were just the right colour of pink. That was it, and I looked amazing.

I was surprised. I knew that being a half-vampire I was pretty and I'd used make-up before. But the person looking back at me didn't even look like me. It was someone completely different, because even I wasn't that gorgeous. "Come on, let's go show everyone else how gorgeous you are" she giggled as she took me by the hand and led me downstairs.

I wondered how everyone would react. Everyone already had a mate so I shouldn't make much of an impression. If I did though that would be a bonus.

As I came into the living room Emmett wolf whistled. "My, my we do scrub up well!" he said. Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs, but I could tell from her face she was kidding. All the guys eyes popped out of their heads when they saw me. I bet they didn't think I would turn out this well either. I was surprised to get that kind of reaction though, even Jacob reacted well. He spoke to me for the first time.

"Wow, Katherine whoever gets you is one lucky guy." I was started to get a bit self conscious by this point. Even all the girls were staring. This really was unexpected.

"Katherine you look lovely, do you want to get some food now like you said? I expect Jacob will join you." Esme said. Jacob jumped up at the mention of food and practically flew to the kitchen. Maybe it was a guy thing.

"I would love to Esme. I am actually getting a bit hungry." I said.

I followed her into the kitchen and was astonished at how big it was. They didn't need to use it so I'm not sure why they even had one. Maybe it was just for appearances sake. Or maybe, judging by the way Jacob was going through all the food, there was a reason for it after all. He ate like a horse. He was probably eating the equivalent to a horse too.

"So what would you like to eat?" she said.

"Um, I don't really mind, something resembling breakfast would be nice." I said.

"Sure, will pancakes be okay?"

"Pancakes would be perfect, although I understand that Americans have a fondness for bacon? I'm afraid that I hate bacon, so if you could avoid it I would be grateful."

"Of course" she said.

"You hate bacon? I don't think I've ever met anyone who didn't like bacon. That has got to be the weirdest thing I've ever heard." Jacob scoffed.

"Well sorry if I don't conform to your expectations. I guess we Brits are a bit different to Americans. Although, I have to admit that most British people do actually like bacon. I'm weird though, I don't really like anything that comes from a pig. The only things I do like are sausages."

"That is weird. I think I like all food." he said.

"It's not surprising the way you seem to be practically inhaling it." I replied. I think Jacob and I are going to get on quite well with each other. We seemed to be able to talk easily, as if it was natural. I didn't like him in that way though. I'm pretty sure that he's taken. We're better off staying as friends. I think he took offence at my last comment though as he flicked a bit of food at me. I just picked up a plate and deflected it so it hit him back in the face. "Serves you right for trying to attack me." I chuckled.

"That's it, now you're really gonna get it." he yelled before leaping over the table and getting me into a headlock. He was about to ruffle my hair before Alice rushed into the room screeching.

"Jacob Black if you don't get off her right now and stay away from her hair, you are going to wish you had never been born!" He chuckled and grinned to himself before letting me up and sauntering back to his chair and resumed eating.

"Here are your pancakes, dear" said Esme.

"They look and smell delicious, Esme. Thank you."

"It's no problem at all, now eat up"

They were delicious, I was right. I even had some syrup on them. But nothing like those huge stacks of pancakes that some Americans manage to put away. I managed to eat about 3 or 4 pancakes before I was stuffed. Of course, Jacob finished up the rest of them, he looked at me like I was crazy for not eating them.

By the time Jacob was finished everyone else was gathered in the living room again waiting for me to finish my story.

"Finished, mutt?" said Rosalie. I found this odd, what made him a mutt? Maybe it was a family joke, but it didn't sound like it from the way she said it. Maybe they don't get along too well?

I was still wondering how to phrase all of this. I didn't want to freak them out or make them kick me out on the spot. I didn't think they would, but I never knew. I was still going on first impressions and what they had told me. They seemed reasonable, but I could be wrong. Well, it was time to find out.

"We hope you're ready for this now. Just tell us as much as you can. As you can probably tell we are all very curious." said Carlisle.

"Extremely curious" Jasper commented.

Well, here goes nothing.

"I told you all the basic parts of my childhood. Before I get to the difficult part I will tell you one of my powers. I actually have two. I was a very happy child. Apart from when my father visited me. When I was about 3 years old my father visited for the second time since he left soon after I was born. When he came this time I ended up very mad at him and then..."

I stopped speaking. I was facing the window.

There was a huge sandy wolf coming across the meadow towards the house. It headed towards a tree and disappeared. I could tell my face was frozen. I was terrified, that thing was as big as a horse! "Huge, wolf..." I stood up and started backing away towards the door.

"We can explain, wait."

"Just let us explain, that's.."

"I have got to get out of here." I said before scrambling towards the door.

As I opened the door I saw a huge tall boy, who looked very similar to Jacob, just about to open the door too. He just stared down at me in shock. He opened his mouth as if to start speaking, but I pushed past him and ran out the door. I had to get out of there and away from the wolf. This was too much for me to cope with. I ran into the forest and away from the danger.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	4. Wolves

**I only have 2 reviews. So please please please can someone review? I will get on my knees and beg. I feel so unloved. I've had plenty of people read it, so why won't you review? Why? PLEASE REVIEW! This is the longest chapter I've done so far so reward my efforts please. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 4**

**Seth's POV**

Jake had told Leah and I about the Cullen's unexpected guest when he had come back to the rez last night. He was planning on telling everyone else about her when he knew more. I was curious, she was like Nessie, and according to Jake it didn't seem like she was one of the ones from South America. She was a completely new one that no one knew anything about. This would be interesting. I was due to visit today, but Jacob told me not to come around until later. Just until they had sorted everything. I had promised readily and had spent most of the night wondering what she would look like and what her story was. Jake had told us what had happened when she showed up. It was very strange; why would she start crying? Carlisle hadn't said anything out of the ordinary. But then again vampires were anything but ordinary, and she was extraordinary in an extraordinary world.

I didn't get much sleep because I was thinking about it so much. This wasn't good. There hadn't been any leeches for ages, but we still had patrols to run. I'd eaten my usual huge breakfast and was now sitting around. I'd already done all my homework and now didn't have anything to fill up the rest of the day until I went over to the Cullens. I wasn't going to last much longer. I was too curious about this new half-vampire. Jake had said her name was Katherine.

Finally I got too bored and went over to Emily's house. Sam and her were getting married very soon so it was going to be a special Christmas for them. Even though there were now two packs we still got along great. Sam's was by far the biggest, but that didn't matter. We weren't fighting any more. It was only Jake and Sam that didn't really get along because of the whole two alphas thing. Besides, it meant Sam had to deal with all the kids that had phased when the Volturi came. That had been a bad time for the kids of La Push. An extra 7 kids had phased and most of them were only about 12 or 13 years old. Their lives had been disrupted and because of the wolf thing their innocence had been corrupted. They had been exposed to a life and death battle when they were barely in their teens. Sure it was all so that Nessie would be protected, but it wasn't fair on them. I had recently turned 16 so I didn't have it as bad as them. I had gotten most of my childhood. Not that I was complaining, I couldn't change the path and I had accepted it.

I didn't even resent the Cullens. I even liked most of them, Rosalie didn't like any of the wolves, but she was the only one. The rest of them were great and I didn't blame Rosalie either. We were supposed to be mortal enemies after all. If you really wanted you could get past it though, Carlisle got desensitised to the scent of blood just like I was desensitised to the smell of vampires. I could still smell it, but it was bearable. I liked them and I liked to think that they liked me too.

I could drive now and I had quickly gotten my licence thanks to the rest of the pack that could drive. I liked having that freedom. But I ran to Emily's, I wanted some time to think and running was soothing and helped me concentrate. Before I knew it I was already at Emily's.

Jake had told me that if I found any of the other pack I shouldn't tell them. No need to worry them if Katherine was going to leave anyway. When I walked in it was just Emily, Leah, Rachel and Kim, basically all the imprints apart from Claire and Ness. They were all looking at bridal magazines and it seemed like they were sorting out the final details for the wedding.

"Great, you're here Seth. Now you can try out some of the food we're thinking of for the reception." Emily said.

"Aaw, you guys know I'll like anything you give me and I couldn't say anything bad about your cooking Emily. Sam would kick my ass." I replied.

I ended up staying a few hours and by the end I was completely stuffed. All the food was great and I hadn't really helped at all, any food tasted great to me.

I decided that I couldn't wait any longer and told the girls. I got out of the house and ran towards the trees and tied my cutoffs to my leg before phasing. I started running as fast as I could so I could reach the Cullens house sooner. I was so curious, I wanted to meet the girl I'd lost sleep over. I neared the Cullen's house and walked through the meadow at the back of the house. I went to the tree and phased back behind it and put my cutoffs on. I wondered if Jake had told Katherine about us wolves yet? I hoped he had because I had just walked across their meadow in wolf form.

I walked up the steps and onto the porch. I was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened. I looked to see who opened the door and in that moment I was paralysed. I had found my reason for living, it wasn't the pack, it wasn't my family, it was this vision standing before me. She was perfect, and she was the only thing tying me to this earth. All my connections to this world had dissolved and had been replaced by bonds of steel. All those bonds of steel were tied to one thing; her. She had beautiful golden curls that cascaded down her back, her eyes were green around the pupil and faded to blue. I could lose myself in them forever, but her eyes were terrified. I was about to ask her what was wrong, I needed to protect her from whatever it was, but before I could get the words out of my mouth she had pushed past me. I tried to call out for her to wait, but by that time she had gone. My beautiful, wonderful, perfect imprint had gone.

I turned around to see the family standing there staring after her. Jake took one look at me and saw from the look on my face what I had done.

"Aaaw Seth, did you really have to go and do that? Now it's only going to get even more complicated." At this the rest of them looked at me. Some of them had an amused expression on their faces, while the rest of them had looks of concern.

"Come inside Seth and we can all talk about this." said Carlisle. He seemed to be calm although whether this was due to Jasper I don't know.

"So, you've imprinted?" he asked. I just nodded.

"What's wrong with her? Why did she run away?" I said.

"She saw you coming across the meadow and then she just freaked. All I could feel coming off of her was terror and fear. She just said she had to get out of here." Jasper said. Now all I could feel was pain. She had run away in fear all because of me. I nearly collapsed knowing that I had caused it. Jake caught hold of me and led me to the couch. All I could think of was Katherine and the pain I had caused her. "Please don't, I had so much pain coming off Katherine last night, I even had to leave. I'm not sure I could cope with any more." Jasper said.

This made me feel even worse that she had been in pain beforehand and I had just added terror into the mix. Bella quickly stepped in when Jasper groaned and said "Seth, I'm going to go find her and try and get her to let me explain about the wolves. I don't know if I'll explain about you imprinting just yet though, it may be too much for her to handle. Try and calm down though, for Jasper's sake please." I nodded.

"Thank you." She then ran out of the door and towards the forest.

"Well Seth, I guess it's now two of us that have imprinted on half-vampires. I'm in it with you for life now." Jake said. This made me smile and helped me calm myself down, Jasper helped with the rest of it.

"Guess I am, sorry if I annoy you."

"Seth, you can be annoying, but I'll be glad to have another wolf around." he said. I just hoped that I would be able to stay with them. Katherine may not want me, there had to be a reason she was terrified of wolves. I just hoped that Bella could fix it all.

"Seth, when you arrived she was just about to finish telling us her story. Would you like us to tell you what we know so far?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded again. That was about all I could do right now.

After they finished explaining I was just sat there trying to take it all in. She was from England and she didn't drink human blood, and to top it all off she was a similar age to me. Maybe she would accept me. All I wanted was for her to be happy, and I couldn't even do that right now though. Hopefully Bella would bring her back to me. She wasn't mine though, not yet. I could only hope that she would be one day.

At that moment the phone rang, Carlisle picked it up. We could all hear anyway because of our extra senses. It was Bella.

_Carlisle? She's crossed the border into the pack's territory. Could Seth and Jake try and get in touch with Sam and tell him that she isn't a threat? Maybe Jake could phase and see if he's in his wolf form and Seth could try phoning around? We can't let them hurt her because of a misunderstanding._

I growled at this. Edward passed me a phone so I could call Sam and Jake stepped outside so that he could phase. While Carlisle finished up his conversation with Bella I dialled Sam's number. Emily picked up and I said "Hey Emily, it's Seth. Is Sam there?"

"No, I'm sorry he's over at your mom's. You can get him there." she said.

"OK, thank you."

I hung up and then dialled my house. Leah picked up. "Hey Leah, can I speak to Sam? Emily said that he was here."

"Sure, is anything wrong? You sound a bit stressed." she said.

"I'll explain later but I really need to talk to Sam now."

"Okay, here he is"

"Hello, Seth?" Sam said.

"Hey Sam. I'm really sorry to just spring this on you now. But the Cullens had a visitor and she another half-vampire like Ness. Her name is Katherine. But when I came to visit I went across the meadow in my wolf form. She became terrified and ran away into the forest. Bella went after her, but Katherine doesn't yet know about the wolves. She crossed the border and we don't want anything to happen to her. She doesn't know about the treaty and she doesn't drink human blood. Could you please ask your pack not to attack?"

"I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me this. But, it was Jacob's responsibility and I shall not hold it against you. I shall tell the pack not to attack. You say she is terrified so I shall get one of them to phase back if they find her. We will help her as much as we can, but I sense that there is something you are not telling me. What is it?"

"Before she ran away, I walked up to the door and she opened it. She pushed past me and ran into the forest. But not before I imprinted" I whispered.

"Seth, you should have told me that first. Never mind, I'm happy for you and I give you my word we won't let anything harm her."

"Thank you. I suppose you'd better tell Leah and mom. I don't think they'll be happy though."

"You're right, Leah's already heard over the phone. She's seething right now. I'll pass her onto you. I'll go and warn the pack. I'll talk to you later."

I could hear him handing over the phone and then Leah practically yelled into the phone.

"Why didn't you tell me first? Why did you have to imprint on a leech? I don't care if she's only half a leech, she still is one!!"

"I don't care Leah. I love her. I need to find her and make sure she's okay. I'll talk to you about this later. You can tell mom if you want, not that the entire rez didn't hear you. Bye."

"Seth, if you even thing about hanging up..." Then I hung up on her. I could deal with her later. All I could think about right now was Katherine.

**KPOV**

I had to get away. There was a wolf. It was big and there was something about it that told me it was no ordinary wolf. I've always been terrified of wolves, even when my mother told me there were no wolves in Britain. I never believed her. I couldn't even stand Little Red Riding Hood. I couldn't watch anything with wolves in it. Now there was one in the Cullen's garden. It was too much for me to handle. The worst thing was that they didn't even seem bothered. You would think they would be, but maybe they knew that it couldn't hurt them so they let it come. But animals stay away from vampires, so why would one be in a houseful of vampires back garden? After what had happened to me in Europe, I didn't want a repeat of it, I just wanted to get away from the wolf.

The forest whizzed past me as I flew threw it. Running again, would I ever stop? I had a feeling that this would be my life now. I had left the Cullens behind me, as well as the hope I had when I was with them.

I ran into a small clearing and was confronted by four huge wolves. They were exactly like the wolf I had just left behind me, but they all had different colour coats. They saw me and all simultaneously growled at me. They all started walking towards me and I let out a small whimper. I turned tail and ran back the way I came. I could hear them following me, but suddenly I heard them stop. I didn't care, I just had to get away. Were these woods infested with giant wolves?

**Collins POV (Wolf)**

We were all on patrol when a vampire came into the clearing we were just passing through. But then we smelled the air and found she had a similar smell to Nessie. Maybe she was a half-vampire? There was no way to tell if she drank human blood or animal blood or even human food. Her eyes would stay the same colour whatever she ate. We all growled when we noticed her. This was our land and if she was with the Cullen's she would have known about the treaty. We had no choice but to attack. We started walking towards her when we heard her whimper. She was scared. She should be. She turned and started running. We ran after her.

Then we heard Sam's voice come into all of our heads.

_I see you have already found her. She is a guest of the Cullens and she doesn't yet know about the treaty or us. Her name is Katherine. You will not harm her. Seth has imprinted on her._

At this we all thought: great another half-vampire.

_She may be another half-vampire, but she is now family. If Jared could phase back and try and convince her we mean no harm. She does have vampire senses so she will hear you coming. Apparently she is terrified. Be careful, we don't know if she has any powers._

Oh great. Well here I go. (Jared)

He phased back and then put a pair of cutoffs on. He ran away following the way she went. We followed behind him following her scent. His nose was not as good in his human form so we put him back on the right course if he went a bit off. Then we all came up to the treaty line, she had crossed it. We informed Sam and he phased back so he could tell Seth and the Cullens.

_So what do you guys think about Seth imprinting? (Collin)_

_Well I guess now we definitely know that it's not as rare as we thought. But when will we ever get the chance to kill another leech? I had such fun before.(Paul)_

_At least you had the chance. Lucky Seth though, she was hot. (Brady)_

_She's also part leech dude. (Paul)_

_Yeah, well I suppose we should get back to patrolling. Keep an eye out for her scent in case she crosses the border again. (Jared) _He'd phased back again.

Maybe we'll get to meet her if the Cullens and Seth can find her and explain. I wouldn't like to think what would happen to Seth if she left and he didn't know where she'd gone. It might just kill him.

**Bella's POV**

I was running up and down the border just hoping that she'd come back over. This would kill Seth if we couldn't find her again.

I got a call from Seth.

"Bella, Sam says that the pack found her but she ran away and now she's back on this side of the border. Please find her."

"Seth, I promise I'll try and find her. I'll do my best, okay?"

"Sure, I just hate not being able to do anything."

"Bye Seth"

"Bye"

I was still running and I came across her scent. I followed it and found her in a clearing. She was crying and I approached her slowly.

**KPOV**

I just ran away. Again.

I found a clearing and I found I couldn't run for much longer, I was too upset. I sat down against a tree and just began to cry. As I was crying it began to rain.

I heard someone come into the clearing, but I just ignored them and kept on crying. At this point I wasn't bothered what happened to me. If it was a wolf, then let it come.

"Katherine?" I heard Bella call.

I just looked up at her and she immediately came over to me and hugged me. I just started crying into her shoulder.

"Katherine, did you see anything when you were running? I know you came back this way."

"I saw another four huge wolves. They growled at me and I ran away. I heard them come after me and I kept running. But then I heard them stop. I found this place and I just couldn't carry on."

"Ssh, it's okay. You're perfectly safe. I promise." she said.

"We didn't ever get around to telling you this because we didn't know if you were going to stay, but I guess you need to know. As you probably guessed Jacob is Native American. Seth, the person that was at the door, is too. They are both Quileute. Their reservation is close to here. They have legends that they are descended from wolves. They also have legend about us, the Cold Ones. Their legends about us are true, as are the legends about them descending from wolves. Apart from it's not quite like that. They are shapeshifters, they can morph into wolves. They don't mean any harm. Do you understand?"

I was in shock. They have werewolves? What other magical creatures exist out there?

"Are you sure they mean no harm? They growled at me and started to run after me. Does that mean that Jacob and Seth are wolves too? Are the whole tribe wolves?" I asked.

"They don't mean any harm to us. They protect their tribe from vampires, but we have a treaty with them. As long as we stick to our own lands and don't harm any humans they won't attack. They stopped running after you when they were told by their pack leader, Sam, to stop. We didn't want you to get hurt. Yes, Jake and Seth are wolves. It was Seth that you saw coming across the meadow. There are two separate packs, Jake and four of other pack members separated last year. There are only 17 wolves though, not the whole tribe. There is only one female wolf, Leah, Seth's sister. She is also part of Jake's pack, you will hopefully meet her soon. We are great friends with Jake's pack. They come over to our house all the time."

I tried to take it all in. It was a lot to try to though. "Okay. I hope you don't mind me asking though. What is with Jacob and Nessie? They seem very close."

"That is another wolf phenomenon. When a wolf sees his soulmate for the first time, he imprints. They are perfect for each other and are two halves of the the same whole. Made for each other. When Nessie was born last year Jake imprinted on her. But he doesn't have any romantic intentions. Not yet, anyway. He is very protective of her."

"Oh, I guess that explains that. Thanks."

"I can see you're handling this all quite well. Hopefully you can handle anything else we throw at you." She had a funny look on her face when she said that. I wondered what else they had to tell me.

"Right back at you" I said. I had quite a big thing to throw at them.

"Well, let's get back so you can finish telling us your story. I want to find out about your powers."

"Okay, I'm sorry I've caused you all this trouble again. I hope you didn't get into trouble with the other pack."

"It's fine. Sam understands. Now come on." She helped me up and we began walking back to the house. I wasn't quite ready to run yet. We walked in comfortable silence. I wanted to get back to the house to dry off. I felt a bit silly for running away now, but I was still terrified of the wolves. I could deal with them as humans, but I still didn't know what I would do if I saw them in wolf form again.

I would deal with it when it came to it. I would go back to the house, Alice would probably throw a fit about my clothes and scold me for getting them wet and muddy. I was honestly sorry about it, I liked these clothes. Maybe she had similar ones to theses. I especially liked this green top on me. She may even insist on doing my hair again. I would insist on her being quicker with the clothes though this time. I wanted to show them all the first of my powers. Even if they begged though, I wouldn't provide a demonstration of my second. That will never see the light of day again. I could talk about it, but never show anyone. It was too horrific.

We came up to the front of the house this time. As we were walking across the meadow the door flew open. The one that was apparently called Seth came running out of the house followed by the rest of them.

Seth came straight up to me and caught me up in a huge hug. He started stroking my hair and saying "It's okay, you're safe now. I promise no one will hurt you." I froze up. Why the hell was he hugging me? I've never even talked to the guy. Meanwhile, everyone was just staring at us.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE?**


	5. Revelations

**Please please please review. This is the longest chapter I've ever done. I'm going to be busy next week with 6 exams, 2 dance rehearsals and 2 dance shows as well so I don't know when I'll next be able to update. Hopefully this will keep you occupied until then!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight unfortunately. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxx

_We came up to the front of the house this time. As we were walking across the meadow the door flew open. The one that was apparently called Seth came running out of the house followed by the rest of them._

_Seth came straight up to me and caught me up in a huge hug. He started stroking my hair and saying "It's okay, you're safe now. I promise no one will hurt you." I froze up. Why the hell was he hugging me? I've never even talked to the guy. Meanwhile, everyone was just staring at us._

xxxxxxxxxx

**KPOV**

Seth felt me freeze up and then I think he realised what he'd done.

"I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to do that." he said. I just stared at him in shock.

"Why don't the rest of us go inside. I think these two need to talk to each other." Carlisle said.

The rest of them just walked inside leaving Seth and I alone. I walked up to the porch and sat down on the swing seat that they had. He followed me with a really nervous look on his face and sat down next to me, but this time careful to keep his distance.

"I know we haven't been introduced, but my name's Seth." he said.

"I'm Katherine." I said. We both then just looked away, I was wondering when he was going to get around to saying anything when he spoke up.

"What did Bella tell you when she found you?"

"She told me about the fact that there are werewolves around here, there are two packs, one of which is lead by Jacob, the other is lead by a person named Sam. You are supposed to protect your land from vampires, but you have treaty with the Cullens because they don't drink from humans. I asked her about Nessie and Jacob and she said it was something called imprinting. That they were meant to be together, they were soul mates. He imprinted on her soon after she was born. She also said that you were the wolf I saw coming across the meadow."

"Yes, I'm really sorry about that. I had no idea you would be watching or that you would get so scared even if you did see. I was hoping that they had told you about the wolves by then. I'm so sorry I scared you."

"It's okay. But if I ever see another person in wolf form I might just scream. I probably won't runaway again though." I said, chuckling slightly.

"Do you mind me asking why you're so scared of wolves?" he asked nervously.

"I've always been terrified of wolves to be honest. My mother always told me that there were no wolves in Britain, but I never quite believed her. There were wolves in the zoo, what if they got loose? Then there was also a nasty incident I had with a very big wolf while I was running in Europe. I believe I was in the south of Germany. I will tell you about that later as I am sure the Cullens will want to hear about it too. But it was not pretty I assure you, and it only reinforced my fear of them."

"Oh". He looked even more nervous now I had told him I was terrified of wolves. What on earth was his problem?

"Look I'm really sorry about this, I really didn't mean to. I know you said Bella told you that Jacob imprinted on Nessie. So I'm just going to say it. When you opened the door when you ran away before you pushed past me I looked at you. And then I imprinted on you." he finished by whispering.

I wasn't expecting that. But it did explain his weird behaviour before. I was silent for a minute.

"So we're soul mates?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are. I'm sorry. But you should know I can't control it, I couldn't stop it."

It was then that I looked up at him and saw the utter adoration in his eyes. I couldn't reject that. But I wasn't ready for a romantic relationship either.

"I know you had no choice. I'm not rejecting you. But I'm not ready for a romantic relationship yet either. I hope you understand. I don't know what they told you when I was away, but I was about to explain the rest of my story, when I finish I think you'll understand why."

"They told me all that you have told them so far. I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine I'm glad you know. I don't have to explain it all over again. Why don't we go inside and I'll finish telling you the rest of it?" I stood up and he stood up at the same time. For some reason I had a strange urge to hug him. So I did.

I wrapped my arms around him. He was surprised at first, but then his wrapped his arms tightly around me. I felt safe when I was with him. He smelled all woodsy and something else added into the mix too. Maybe I would be able to figure out what it was later, if I got a chance. We just stayed there for a moment in each others arms. Maybe this imprinting thing wasn't such a bad thing, if you forgot the whole turning into a giant wolf bit. But what happens when he ages and I stay young forever? I pulled away.

"Sorry about that, I just … never mind." I said.

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you hugged me. Now we're even, right?" he replied.

"Um, I have a question. I'm going to stay young forever, as far as I know. So won't you keep ageing? That sounds like a problem to me." I said.

"As long as I keep phasing then I don't age either. So we're together forever. If you'll have me." he murmured.

"Like I said, I need time, and you probably will too once I've explained." I said.

"I'm bound to you no matter what. So you don't need to worry about anything."

"I'm sorry. You don't have a choice in who you love. And you ended up with me" I said, smiling sadly.

I hadn't really taken the time to look at him before now but he really did look quite handsome. It wasn't pretty boy model handsome, it was real, and it wasn't enhanced like a vampire's beauty. This was all him. He had jet black hair that was cut relatively short, although it wasn't a buzz cut. I didn't think that would suit him. His features were defined and almost rugged, but not so much that you'd take him for a tough guy, and didn't make him look dangerous. It was his height that made him look dangerous, and all his muscles. He was about 6ft 4" or 6ft 5" and he had lean muscles that were there, but not so big that he looked like a body builder. You could tell that he looked the sort that would be gangly, and I had a feeling that he had been, but he had grown into his muscles and his height and it suited him. In short, he looked good. He was also a good foot taller than me. I was 5ft 4" at the most. More like 5ft 3". But as far as I could tell, all he wanted was me.

"Even if I didn't get a choice I would have picked you, you're perfect." he said. I just smiled at him, he was too sweet, more than I deserved. I could tell that he was a good person.

"Let's go inside and let me finish." I said taking his hand and leading him inside. My small hand was dwarfed by his massive one, but it felt like it belonged there. I didn't know anything about him except that he was a wolf and I already felt like I belonged with him. What was wrong with me?

Inside everyone was sitting on the couches, obviously waiting for us to come in after our talk. They had also obviously been listening in to our conversation. Emmett and Jacob promptly started laughing. I just looked at them confused. Jacob finally said in between laughs "Trust you *** ha * **to be the *** ha ha *** one who * **ha * **imprints on the girl *** ha ha *** who's terrified of wolves! *** ha ha ha *.**"

Seth immediately growled at them. If I hadn't been holding his hand he probably would have tried to attack them. I gave his hand a little squeeze just to make sure that he wouldn't and to reassure him that I didn't mind. As it happened he still grabbed a nearby cushion and hurled it at Jacobs head. Jacob just laughed at him.

"Sorry, Katherine. It's just quite funny for us. Forgive me?" Jacob said, with puppy dog eyes. I just stuck my tongue out at him and chucked a cushion at his head too.

"You two suit each other perfectly" Alice squealed.

At that exact moment Jacob muttered "Guess I'm not forgiven then". We all laughed at that.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself Alice. I was wondering if we could go outside for a bit to finish telling you what I started before I um.. left?" I asked.

"Sure thing, but I hope this means it's a good power" Emmett said.

"I have a feeling you'll love it." I said. We then all moved outside.

When we were all outside and standing on the meadow I turned to Seth.

"I'm going to start again. But when you came I was explaining that when I was 3 years old my father was visiting me for the second time since I was born. He was something of a part-time father." he frowned at that so I put my hand up to his face to try and smooth it away, he looked better when he smiled. It put his amazing smile back on his face when I touched him.

I turned to the rest of them and continued.

"Like I said he managed to get me extremely mad. He insulted my mother and she was the best thing in my life, so I had to defend her from him. He hadn't done anything to earn my respect. I think it's best if I show you my power instead of telling you. It'll probably have a bigger impact." I said finishing with a smile. "Would you mind if I have a private talk with Nessie, I have a feeling she would love to help me? I promise I'll stay within sight."

"That's fine with me, if Nessie is willing to help you." Edward replied. Nessie came over to me and took my hand.

"Oh and by the way Edward, don't tell the rest of them when you hear me talking to her." He just smiled at me. I lead her off to the side and I took her to the edge of the woods and I hoped that they wouldn't be able to hear.

_Edward can you keep them occupied for a bit while I talk to your daughter please? _I asked in my mind.

"Now Nessie, I know you are probably the most curious about my power so I'm just going to ask you something first. Do you like the snow or do you prefer the sun?"

She smiled at me and I knew she had figured out what my power was. "I like both equally." she said.

"Well in that case, why not both?" I replied. I took her hand again and we ran back to the rest of her family. When I looked at Edward he was just smiling even more this time so I knew he had figured it out as well. Time to surprise the rest of the family.

I let go if Nessie's hand and turned around. I closed my eyes and lifted my head up to the sky. I concentrated very hard and felt my power begin to flow me. I opened my eyes again and turned back to the rest of them. The sun was now shining down and it was a huge change to the overcast day it had been before.

They were all sparkling and shimmering in the sunlight and looking at me in amazement.

"Katherine.." Carlisle started to say before I cut him off.

"Wait, that's not all." I said. Seth came to stand beside me. I took his hand again and squeezed it again. Then I turned around again. I looked up to the sky but didn't close my eyes this time. I took my hand out of his and lifted them up. I started waving them about a bit and the clouds came back again, although this time they were greyer than before. I brought my hands down and then suddenly it lightly began to snow. I closed my eyes for a second and felt even more power course through my body. When I opened my eyes the snow was coming down even harder in flurries. The ground was quickly getting a light coating of snow. When I turned back around I could see Emmett twitching.

They all had huge smiles on their faces as they stared at me and the snow surrounding us. The ground already had a light coating and it was getting deeper. Suddenly Emmett ran up to me and grabbed me into a huge bear hug.

"You are officially my favourite person in the world right now. I LOVE YOU!" he shouted.

I giggled before replying "Emmett, I hate to burst your bubble, but I think you just made me deaf. And unlike you I need to breathe."

He grinned sheepishly before setting me down.

"That is one impressive talent Katherine." Carlisle said.

"That's not all Carlisle"I said. I was embarrassed, but I had to show them this too. "I'm sorry Emmett but I'm going to stop the snow for a minute." His face fell, but soon turned into a huge grin when I said "Once I have shown you this though I will start it again."

I turned around yet again. I closed my eyes this time as I needed all my concentration. This would take a lot of control to achieve without melting the snow away again. If the ground got wet it would melt and it wouldn't be able to settle again. I smiled as I felt it working. I opened my eyes and sure enough the clouds were a lot darker. I turned back to them and right on cue there was a huge rumble of thunder. Emmett squealed like a girl at this, and we all burst into hysterics. He ran over again and grabbed me into another bone crushing hug. I quickly ran out of breath this time as I was laughing so hard at his previous outburst. Seth tapped him on the shoulder when he noticed and when Emmett looked at him confused he just pointed at me. He immediately dropped me and apologised.

"I'm so sorry Katherine. But now we can have more baseball games and more snowball fights. We can even choose the days we want to go to school!"

"It's okay Emmett. I could tell you were excited." At this everyone burst into laughter again. It was several minutes before we were all done. Emmett was looking very annoyed by this time. So I decided to mollify him, but not before having a little fun with him.

"Emmett, I'll make it snow again in a minute, but I have to show you something first. Would you mind going over to the middle of the meadow for a minute please? I think you'll like it."He smiled before racing to where I was pointing.

I took Seth's hand once again before closing my eyes for a second. Then I shouted over to Emmett "Keep very still for me please, Emmett." He gave a thumbs up before standing still, he was still smiling. Concentrating, I focused my eyes on a spot about one metre away from him. Then in a split second and bolt of lightening came down from the sky and hit the point I was focusing on. He wasn't expecting it and jumped about 2 metres into the air, letting out a surprised yelp at the same time.

"Don't mess with me Emmett." I shouted over there. He was just standing there still looking very shocked. "I'm sorry Emmett that was mean of me, I know you didn't mean it. I was just playing with you. Stay there and I'll show you something else, please? I promise you'll like it."

He snapped out of it and then let out a playful growl before standing there again. I waved my hands again before huge gust of wind came up, sending flurries of snow everywhere. It got stronger and stronger around Emmett before it eventually lifted him up into the air. I let him get used to it for a minute before I started to move him about a little. It was fun I have to admit. At one point I took him up about 30 metres into the air before lessening the wind for a second and letting him drop 10 metres and then making the wind go back up again. I then did again dropping him another 10 metres before I finally made him do a loop the loop and finally putting down onto the ground again. He looked stunned for a minute before a huge Cheshire cat grin spread across his face. He rushed across to me before saying

"wow, that was amazing. You are definitely my most favourite person in the world right now. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

We all laughed again. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them again it was snowing again. "Maybe we should go inside again, just to get out of the snow." I said. Emmett's face fell before I said "The snow will still be here when we're finished Emmett. I promise. I wouldn't do that to you, would I?" I gave him a cheeky grin before racing back into the house with Seth.

We collapsed on the couch and waited while the rest of them filed in. I curled up and tucked my feet under myself while snuggling into Seth's side. He seemed happy about this and put his arm around me. I know I said that I wasn't ready for a romantic relationship, and I still didn't think I was quite ready. But being with him was so easy and natural that I felt comfortable around him already. I didn't want to give him false hope, but at the same time it felt great. I would be able to give him what he wanted one day, just maybe not today. Also, the fact still remained that he was a wolf and it would take me some time to get used to that, I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to get used to it. I would take each day as it came.

They all came in and sat down on the couches around us. As we were on the biggest couch Jacob and Nessie came and sat down next to us.

"Katherine, like I said before that is a very impressive talent. And I'm very glad that you seem to be able to hold your own with Emmett." Carlisle said.

"Thanks Carlisle. I happen to like it too." I replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get so good at it? It must take a lot of control and concentration." he asked.

"Yeah, it did take a lot. It's taken me 12 years to get this good at it. It was actually my father who helped me to begin with. He helped me harness the power, the first time I tried to make a storm on purpose I broke a power line and the power was out in the whole area for 3 days while they were busy fixing it I did so much damage. It's about the one thing I can actually be grateful for towards him."

"Katherine, please will you stay and control the weather for us? It would be really useful and I want to have more snowball fights and make snowmen. Ooh, and I want to play baseball more often too. This may be one of the rainiest places in America but for all that rain it doesn't actually get a whole load of thunderstorms." Emmett burst out and gave me a puppy dog look, eyes and all.

"We'll see." I said, before turning my head into Seth so I didn't have to look at him any more. I couldn't stand disappointing him and I couldn't promise them anything.

Esme noticed my discomfort so she said "Katherine made it quite cold out there, do you four want a hot drink or any food?" Both Seth and Jacob looked up at the mention of food. "I'll take that as a yes to food then. Would you like anything Katherine?"

I looked up and said "Yes, if you don't mind. Do you want me to help?"

"No it's fine dear. I'll bring it through in a minute. Just stay where you are." She then left and went through to the kitchen where we promptly heard the sound of the fridge opening.

"Your power is actually very similar to that of Benjamin,a vampire we met last year. He could control the elements. Maybe you should meet each other and swap ideas and tips for controlling your powers. Although, I have to ask, do the Volturi know about you?" Carlisle asked. Everyone shuddered at the mention of the Volturi and I noticed Jacob subtly move a little closer to Nessie.

"No, I've never heard of the Volturi. My father never mentioned them to me. As far as I know no one actually knows about me."

"It's just you have such a great power that they would probably be interested in you joining their guard. You see, they are the ruling coven of vampires. They reside in Italy and they take it upon themselves to enforce the rules. Such as not exposing ourselves to humans. There are three leaders; Aro, Caius and Marcus. They live with their guard in their castle in Volterra. Aro would be especially interested in you because you are so powerful, he would probably also be interested in you because you are a half-vampire. You are very rare, he would probably like you for his collection." I shuddered at the thought of being part of a collection for a vampire. Seth's arm tightened around me trying to reassure me.

At that point Esme came in with 3 plates of food. It smelled delicious. There was a baked potato each filled with tuna and a salad on the side.

"Thanks Esme, this looks and smells amazing." I said. The guys were already tucking in. I sat up a bit, although still staying close to Seth. I was still a bit freaked out about what Carlisle had said about the Volturi.

It took the guys only a few minutes to finish their potatoes while it took me a full 10 minutes. I had always been a slow eater.

Esme whisked our plates away from us and took them to the kitchen. When she came back I started talking again.

"I know you were all listening to the conversation Seth and I had earlier, what Jacob said proved it. So I hope you heard me say something about an incident with a wolf?" They all nodded and agreed.

"Well, I was running. I believe I was in a forest in southern Germany when it happened. I ran into a clearing when I came across a huge wolf. I also know you heard me say I was terrified of wolves, which I am. So I immediately froze and then the wolf spotted me. It stared at me intently and then let out a long howl and began advancing towards me. I unfroze and realised what was happening. I turned around and started running back the way I had came. I could hear it running after me and it was gaining on me. By the time it was only 10 metres behind me and still gaining I knew I would have to face it. I kept running and concentrating on trying to raise a storm up. I was trying to find a clearing and when I did I slowed down and turned around. The wolf was a little confused by this and slowed down as well. Then it started towards me again. I was so scared. I couldn't concentrate on getting a storm raised and it was getting closer. By the time it was less than 3 metres from me I was so terrified that I couldn't move. It was still getting closer and it was huge; taller than me. It was almost on me when I snapped out of it and in desperation I managed to conjure a small storm. With just a few seconds to spare a huge lightning bolt came down from the sky and hit it. It hit it right in the spine and I presume went right down through the heart. It collapsed when it was about a metre away from me. I didn't wait to find out if it was dead and just ran away. It was only later when I looked up and saw that it was a full moon." By the end of this I was almost crying and had buried my face in Seth's shoulder. He had his arms around me and was rubbing my back in soothing circles. It took me a few minutes to compose myself but eventually I was ready. I pulled my face up and Seth took one of his arms off of me, but still kept the other one around me, holding me close. When I looked around me everyone was looking at me with pity in their eyes.

Carlisle said "I think you had an encounter with an actual werewolf Katherine. They do exist and are known as Children of the Moon. You were very lucky to escape alive. You are lucky that you had your gift to help you. It is very rare though, they have been hunted almost to extinction by Caius of the Volturi."

I nodded and tried to take it all in. Seth was still holding on to me tightly and I was grateful for it. It helped to calm me.

"I think it's time to tell you the rest of my story. I think I told you that I had two powers and I do. But please understand when I say I will never ever use my second one. I have used it only once and it almost destroyed me. I will never use it again, not for anything.

Last year my father came to visit me for the first time in many years. Again he got me extremely angry. He came to me and started shouting at me and insulting me. We were in the kitchen at the time with my mother sitting at the table. She knew that if she got involved it could turn dangerous for her. My father was trying to persuade me that I should come with him now that I was fully grown. He had never wanted me before then and I was very tempted. But then he made it clear that I would have to start drinking human blood and I would also have to leave my mother behind. He would stop providing for her because he would have no need for her any more. But I wouldn't leave her behind. She had loved me where he had abandoned me. She was my best friend and my mother in one. She was all I had.

So I started arguing with him and shouting at him. I was insulting him and calling him every name under the sun. I had never been that mad before, he had never been around enough to make me that mad. It probably would have happened sooner if he had been around. By this time my mother was about to get involved. Then he started the threaten her, saying he would drink her blood if I didn't calm down. It just made me even madder, even though I was trying to calm down. I couldn't sacrifice my mother, whatever the cost.

Suddenly I was so mad I thought that I was going to explode. I felt this energy building up inside of me. But it was different to my other power, this was raw and all consuming. I couldn't control it. Finally it burst out of me. I fell to my knees and didn't know what had happened. But then my mother who had gotten up to try and help me collapsed. My father followed seconds after. I wasn't bothered about him, all I could think of was my mother. I knelt by her and pleaded with her to wake up. I eventually thought enough to feel her pulse, and there wasn't one. I sat by her and cried for a full 10 minutes.

Then, before I knew what was happening I smelled the most tempting thing I had ever smelt in my life. It was human blood and it smelled better than any I had ever smelt. I was confused, I didn't know where it was coming from. Then I realised, it was coming from my father who was still collapsed on the floor. But then, I heard a heartbeat and could hear blood pumping around a body. I turned around because I thought it was my mother, but it wasn't. It was my father. Before I knew what was happening I was over by him and I had snapped his neck. I had been overpowered by blood lust and I was about to drink my own fathers blood. Before I could I thought about my mother and everything she had taught me. I had to do better by her, and then I saw his eyes. They were the exact same colour as mine and it reminded me that it was my father. I was about to drink my own fathers blood. It repulsed me and I snapped out of it. I stood up and looked at what I had done. I recoiled and felt sick. I had to get out of there. I ran out of the back door and never looked back. I spent months running from what I had done. I managed to get over to America by stealing a boat and crossing the ocean between Russia and Alaska. I kept running and stealing leftovers and sometimes even using a homeless shelter to get food and new clothes. Then I ended up here when I came across your scents. It was the first hope I had actually felt in months. I was so upset that first night because Carlisle said something about my story. I had spent so much time running and trying to forget that when you said it it all came back to me and I couldn't hold it in. I'm sorry, I know I should have told you all of this first but I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want you to think I was a monster."

By this point I was openly sobbing. Everyone was just staring at me in shock. Seth was the first one to recover and pulled me into a huge hug and I could hardly breathe. But I didn't care because it felt so good. I was warm and safe in his arms and I felt like nothing could touch me. I sat there sobbing for a good five minutes. Seth had pulled me onto his lap and I was still sobbing. I had to let it all out, this was different from the last night because this time I felt completely vulnerable. I had told everyone the most shameful moment of my life; when I had killed my mother and father. It wasn't grief, it was guilt.

Everyone else was still in shock. While Seth was comforting me he was rubbing my back and he started whispering to me.

"You're okay. It wasn't your fault I promise. I'm not going to leave you, I swear." It was having an effect on my and finally my sobs got less frequent and I was silent. It only then occurred to me that Seth wasn't wearing a shirt and I was sitting curled up into a ball in his lap. He was also extremely warm, even warmer than I am. I whispered into his ear.

"Thank you. So much." I lifted my head up and looked him fully in the eyes and he returned my gaze. I threw my arms around him and held myself to him as close as I could get. He was such a good person and I wasn't sure that I deserved him. But I knew he was mine anyway.

I loosened my hold on him and looked around at everyone else in the room. Jacob and Nessie had recovered and she had her hand on his cheek. I presume that she was asking him about what I had just said because he said quietly "I don't know. You'll have to ask her."

All the vampires were still in shock from what I had said. Finally Esme recovered from the shock and came over to me. She had seen I was crying and came to comfort me. She pulled me up from Seth's lap and pulled me into a hug. It felt like the hugs my mother used to give me.

"It's okay you know. It wasn't your fault. You were just trying to protect her." she said.

"I know, but it still doesn't change anything" I replied. She let me go and I climbed back into Seth's lap. I knew it was a bit childish but I felt safe and comforted there. I smiled tentatively up at him and he smiled right back. At least I knew that he would always be there for me.

At that point the rest of them snapped out of it, I think it was because Esme had moved. She ad woken up because of her motherly instincts, but I wondered. Would any of them be tempted to sacrifice a human in order to become one again?

"What are you saying Katherine?" Rosalie asked me, she sounded kind of dazed and still in a trance.

"I'm saying that I have the power to turn a vampire into a human again at the cost of the closest human life to me and I killed my parents because of it. But like I said, I will never use it again." I said.

I wished that they would all realise that and start treating me normally again. To be honest they were acting like idiots. I knew that some of them may be tempted, but I didn't think that all of them would act this way.

"Of course we would never ask you to use it on use Katherine. The price of a human life is too much, but you have to understand some of us would do anything to become human again. But like you said, you would never do it and the cost is too high. Besides, I don't think it would work on Nessie and I don't think that any of us would be willing to leave her behind. It is a very interesting power though. I have never known of a vampire or otherwise to have two powers, why do you think you do?"

"Oh that's easy. My parents were too different to pass on only one power to me. I think Nessie has a sort of combination of both of her parents powers, but mine were too different to make it work. My father was so commanding and if he was around you couldn't not notice that he was there. He had a very powerful presence, it seemed like that if he ordered heaven and Earth would move for him. So I guess that's where I got the ability to control the weather. My mother on the other hand was so gentle. She had a way of making you feel human and loved and respected. She made me feel real. I think that that's where I got my other power from. But when her genes combined with my father's genes I think it combined with part of my father's nasty personality just a tiny bit. He never thought that human lives were worth anything. So it combined the two to make my second power."

"Interesting, you really are probably one of the most powerful beings I've ever met. And Aro would probably give anything to get his hands on you. We must make sure that he never finds out about you. He would probably think it was the ultimate punishment for his enemies, taking away their immortality. He already thinks this coven is too powerful, with you he may think we're trying to challenge him." Carlisle pondered. I think he was more talking to himself than anything.

I shuddered at the thought of being made to take away people's immortality. Seth's grip on me tightened as if he would never let me go, just to keep me safe from the Volturi.

"Does this mean that you are going to let me stay with you? Even after everything I've done?" I asked. Surely they wouldn't want to keep me?

"Of course, darling. Why would you ever think anything else? I'm sure Alice would be happy to find you a whole new wardrobe. And it gives me a chance to do some more decorating. You can stay in Edward's old room until I can fix up one of the spare rooms. You'll have to decide which one you would like and then we can discuss what you want. Alice and I can take you shopping one day soon and we can get everything for you. You're part of the family now, as is Seth."

I smiled around at them. They were my new family. I looked up at Seth who was smiling down at me and I hugged him again. He was my future, as were the rest of this wonderful family.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	6. Snow!

**Hey. Sorry it's a bit later than usual, but like I said I had all my exams. I still have three to go, but hopefully they'll go well. Just ICT work to finish off now. Hope you enjoy this. It's basically just a lot of fluff. Thank you to everyone who reviewed I appreciated it a lot. Maybe I can get some more? PLEASE?**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight etc.**

**Chapter 6**

**KPOV**

Alice suddenly burst out "Oh my God! I just noticed your clothes. How could you? Now I need to find another outfit, and your hair too, if I didn't love you so much I'd give up. Bella is exactly the same. Let's get you cleaned up." she said with an overly dramatic sigh. But I could tell she was secretly looking forward to it.

"Just a minute Alice. First of all I want to thank you all for accepting me into your family, even after I told you what I did. I would love to stay with you all." They all beamed at me.

Alice was about to come over and drag me off Seth's lap when I got up. I got the feeling he liked me being there as he hung on and tried to stop me getting up. I gave him a pleading glance and he melted and let me go.

I wandered over to the window. "Oops. Sorry about that. I guess I got a bit distracted and forgot to turn the snow off. I think I'll hold up on the snow for a bit." I giggled. Looking outside the snow was already almost a foot deep. Emmett's face fell, but when he saw how much snow there was his face lit up like a child's at Christmas. I could tell he would be a fun big brother. He had a childlike appetite for life. He could find happiness in any situation. He would also be great to play pranks on.

I could already tell he would be a fan of the snow, this proved it.

"I know I said it before and I am saying it again. You are my favourite sister ever. I officially love you!" he yelled before racing for the door.

Just before he was out of the door Esme called out to him.

"Emmett, you break any part of my house and I will have Katherine throw you 50 feet into the air and leave you to come crashing back down again." I was a little surprised at this, she didn't seem like a violent person. She must really love her house.

I didn't blame her, this was an amazing house. I turned to Alice.

"Seeing as we're going to play in the snow for the foreseeable future, can I please just borrow a sweater or a coat and a more practical pair of shoes. When we're finished you can dress me up again. There's no point changing clothes just to go and get them covered in snow and soaking wet." She nodded and ran upstairs.

Only because I had promised to let her play dress-up later though. Even Alice saw the sense in only ruining one pair of clothes.

She quickly came back with a black sweater and a pair of bright red snow boots. I had to giggle at this. Why on earth did a vampire have snow boots? That was just ridiculous. They were about the same temperature as snow anyway.

I quickly pulled them on. By this time everyone else had already gone outside.

As Alice and I walked out of the door we were hit smack in the face simultaneously by two snow balls. We looked straight to Emmett. He was definitely the culprit. We would just have to try and get him back twice as hard. He was standing there with a cocky grin on his face.

Alice and I glanced at each other and started stalking forwards.

At exactly the same moment we growled and snarled "This means war."

Just before we picked up some snow to throw at Emmett, Carlisle stepped in.

"Before it all gets out of hand we have to establish some ground rules. First, we can't hit the house. Secondly, no foul play. Don't hide and we can't go into the forest. Stay around the house, but not hitting it. I think that's it. But we do need to sort out some teams. What about a battle of the sexes?"

We all smiled at that, I guess this is a chance for everyone to get back at each other.

I didn't have anything against any of the boys though, except Emmett and maybe Jacob for earlier.

It would be fun though, but I had a feeling Emmett may want to get back at me for almost hitting him with lightening earlier. He had an evil grin on his face now and he was looking directly at me. We separated into out two teams.

"On the count of three, 1, 2, 3!" Carlisle yelled.

Then our epic battle commenced. Snow was flying everywhere and hitting people from all angles, I couldn't tell who had thrown it most of the time. Everyone could throw with incredible accuracy, so almost every projectile hit it's target. On top of that we were all moving at vampire speed so everything was moving at incredible speed. Any normal human would have just seen blurs and all the snow flying around.

Our team had an advantage though. Bella blocked all our minds so that Edward couldn't hear who we were going to target and where we were. That left Alice to predict what was going to happen.

We had been playing for almost two hours and the boys were getting increasingly frustrated. We were just too good for them. Carlisle maybe should have thought about putting Bella and Alice on a team together. He didn't take abilities into account. Of course, I couldn't really help with my ability. I could just make more snow whenever we ran out. This could potentially go on forever.

I finally decided that I would get Seth just for the fun of it.

I ran forward towards him and then when I was close I leapt forward onto my hands and flipped my legs over my head and propelled myself forward. I landed right on top of him and he was so shocked that he fell straight backwards.

When he landed in the snow with me on top of him I grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it into his face. That snapped him out of it. He looked at me in shock as if he never would have thought that I would do something like that.

I gave him a wicked grin and jumped up and ran away from him, taunting him to come after me. He picked himself up and started chasing after me. I was laughing so much at what had just happened that I wasn't going as fast as I could so he quickly gained on me.

He tackled me lightly to the ground as though he was afraid that he would hurt me. We landed together in a heap in the snow, laughing hysterically. We were covered in snow because it was so deep.

We looked around us and saw everyone staring at us. We then looked at each other and realised we were in a slightly compromising position. He was lying on top of me and because they couldn't see us because of all the snow only Jasper and Edward knew what was going on.

Edward could hear our thoughts and Jasper could only feel happiness and mirth coming off of us, not lust. We blushed and he got off me and helped me to my feet, although we were still giggling a bit.

It was actually quite funny and when we saw everyone's faces it just started us off again.

"Maybe we should all call it a truce." I called out between giggles. Everyone agreed and then I thought of something. I had never actually gotten Emmett back for hitting me in the face with that snowball earlier.

I started it snowing again and everyone looked at me, wondering why I'd started it again. Edward's face just broke out into a huge grin.

I started swirling the snow faster and faster around one point: Emmett. Soon you could barely see him because of all the snow surrounding him. I stopped more from falling and concentrated on the snow surrounding Emmett.

I then made it all go inwards as if it was all drawn to him like a magnet. I stopped controlling it and it was all stick to him. He looked like a huge snowman. I had this huge urge to go and get a carrot and stick it where his nose was supposed to be.

He blinked and all we could see were his eyes in the midst of all his blurred features. We all immediately fell about into hysterics. Rosalie was on the floor rolling about, clutching her stomach as if trying to hold herself together.

Jacob called out to him "Look who's the dog now!" when Emmett shook all the snow off himself like a wet dog.

This only made us laugh even more. He marched over to me and all he said was "Not funny."

"Actually, it was extremely funny, but maybe we should call a truce." I said.

I held up my hand and extended my pinkie. He took it in his and we both said "Truce."

When he walked away again towards Rosalie, who was up off the ground but still giggling, I muttered under my breath "For now."

The only person that heard me was Seth, who was still standing next to me, and he looked down and gave me a knowing smile. I would have some fun playing more tricks on Emmett. I hoped this could go on for a while. I just hope I wouldn't run our of pranks. I would just have to make up some new ones, and judging by the looks on everyone's faces, I could always ask them for help. This would definitely go on for a while.

"Hey, did you know that the tallest ever snowman ever made was 122 feet tall?" I called out to everyone.

"We can beat that easily" Emmett exclaimed.

We spent the next two hours trying to beat this record. I had to make it snow quite a bit more in order for there to be enough to keep going. It was just way too big.

Eventually we stopped when we got to about 50 or 60 feet. Carlisle convinced us that if it was any higher then the humans would notice it sticking up from the trees. Emmett was a bit upset by this but I managed to console him by saying that as long as he could find a place for us to build a tall enough snowman without anyone noticing I would make it snow again sometime soon.

We used trees as arms and boulders as eyes, nose and mouth. Esme didn't have anything big enough to serve as a scarf, so it had to go without. Emmett decided to name it Simon.

I wondered how long it would take for Simon to melt. Probably quite a while unless I helped him along, I had a feeling Emmett would object to that though. By the time we were finished we were all feeling a bit tired, excluding vampires, but we were all still feeling a bit frivolous from all the snow.

As we finally headed inside I jumped onto Seth's back and he gave me a piggy-back inside. It was surprisingly comfy on his back, and warm too, seeing as he still wasn't wearing a shirt. His skin was really smooth and silky. Why wasn't he freezing? I would have to ask later. When we go inside I found that I didn't really want to get off.

My stomach rumbled in unison with Seth's and I realised I would have to get off if I wanted food. I was really starting to get very hungry. I heard Seth's stomach go again and Jacobs came soon after. I jumped down and followed them into the kitchen.

Some of the others came in with us and as I looked around I saw everyone was soaking wet. Everyone's hair was looking quite dishevelled, even Rosalie's, and I was sure it was a sight I wouldn't see again for a while. Especially not from Rosalie. I decided to ask about Seth and Jacob about being so warm.

"Why are you guys not wearing shirts, and why aren't you frozen?" I asked.

"Haven't you noticed by now that we run a bit warmer than normal humans? Our normal body temperature is about 108 or 109 degrees. We don't tend to feel the cold." Jacob said with a smile.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I didn't really click because I run a bit warmer than normal too." I replied.

I took a good look at Seth and noticed that all his muscles were very well defined, his stomach especially. He was probably rock hard with all those muscles, he practically had an eight pack. Then he noticed me staring and he smiled at me before I blushed and turned my head away.

Unfortunately, I happened to look straight at Jasper and Edward who happened to know exactly what I had just been thinking and feeling. They both gave me a little smirk and childishly I just glared and turned my head away.

I went to the fridge and got out some fresh pasta and a jar of sauce. Something simple would do for now. While I got to work cooking I instructed Jake and Seth to get some bowls ready and to butter some rolls.

They were starving from all the fun we had outside and were willing to do anything to get the food ready faster. They ended up buttering about 10 rolls just for the three of us.

I had gathered that Nessie drank blood and was reluctant to eat human food. I didn't mind human food, it made me feel less like a monster. After what I had almost done to my father I was reluctant to drink any blood again for a while, be it animal or human.

We decided to eat in the kitchen. It was very good. Despite the fact that it was so simple the food was actually amazing. Seth and Jacob attacked it like the wolves they are. I still wasn't completely over the fact that Seth transformed into a giant wolf, but he was sweet and I knew he as a good person, he wouldn't attack me. I was pretty sure I would love him eventually, although I didn't have a clue how long it would take. The way I was staring at him earlier it seems like my body is saying something different to my brain.

When I was eventually finished eating Alice came down and dragged me away for the makeover I promised her. I had a feeling that she would never forget any promise made to her.

She had already showered and was now ready to attack me all over again. I was starting to regret my promise. I did need to get out of these clothes though. She shoved me into the bathroom and said

"Be quick." I got the impression she was impatient for me to come out again.

I jumped into the shower this time, but before I got in I got a glimpse of my hair. I burst out laughing again. No wonder she wanted to get at it, there were leaves and twigs stuck in it and some of it was sticking up at all different angles.

In the shower I tries to pick out tall the bits I could before applying shampoo. Then after shampooing I found a comb and put conditioner on before trying to comb through all the tangles. Trying being the operative word, I didn't really succeed.

I found a few more twigs and wondered why on earth no one had pointed it out to me. They were probably laughing at me behind my back anyway. I put on the robe again and ran for Alice's room. It was like deja vu.

When I got in she immediately jumped on me when I got to her huge closet. It was probably bigger than her actual room. Not for the first time I actually wondered how big this house was. It was massive and I hadn't even seen half of it.

She pointed at a pile of clothes and said "put these on and then come to the bathroom." This didn't seem like her. She had actually chosen very nice clothes though. I had a grey cashmere sweater dress paired with a pair of black tights and a pair of red flats this time with an ankle strap.

I put them all on and walked to the bathroom. She said "I'll be as quick as I can. I want to get back down and see everyone, and I'm sure you do too."

Strangely, I did. I actually craved their company, especially Seth's. Alice moved at vampire speed to get everything done, she did it the same as before, only this time she didn't put any eye shadow on, only eye liner.

Again I looked amazing, I would have to ask her how to do it myself so I wouldn't have to bother her all the time. We went downstairs and they were all already down there again.

Seth and Jacob had already been for a shower by the look of it. Of course, they didn't have Alice attacking them. There had to be more than one bathroom in this house. It was too big not to.

Seth looked at me as though it was the first time he'd seen me. Before he looked at me with complete adoration, now it looked like pure lust. The only time he'd seen me clean was a fleeting glance when he's imprinted on me before I ran off. I felt quite uncomfortable under his gaze.

**Seth's POV**

It was like I was seeing her all over again. If it was possible I would say I was imprinting for a second time. For the past few hours she had been covered in dirt and leaves. I only got a quick glance at her before when she was clean.

She really was impossibly beautiful, almost as beautiful as Rosalie, if not more. I really didn't deserve someone as beautiful as her, or someone with such a good soul.

Her long golden ringlets cascaded down her back and stopped just past her shoulder-blades. Her blue-green eyes looked out from behind the longest eyelashes I'd seen. Her eyes were truly breathtaking, it felt like they could see into your soul when you looked into her eyes. She had beautiful rosy cheeks and a small, straight, round nose. Her lips were full and perfectly shaped, they were both equally proportioned and they were almost red in colour. She had a heart shaped face and she was very delicate and dainty almost like a porcelain doll. Her skin was a creamy colour, but not as pale as a vampire's.

She had an amazing figure too. She was slim, but extremely curvy. She had a tiny waist that flared out the rounded hips. Her chest was full, but not so she looked like a glamour model. When she turned around her bum was perfectly rounded. She was also quite short compared to me, only 5ft 3"or so. I towered about a foot above her at least.

I noticed that she looked quite uncomfortable and I realised it was because of my gaze. So I smiled at her and went over and took her hand. I couldn't believe I had imprinted on this amazing, wonderful girl. I knew she didn't want a relationship just yet, and I understood why.

She was only just beginning to face up to the fact that she had killed her own parents, but I would make sure she wouldn't face it alone. She would never be alone again. I didn't blame her and I didn't think any less of her for it. It wasn't her fault, it was an accident. But from the way she was looking at me earlier I hoped that it wouldn't be long before she wanted a relationship.

I wondered how Leah and the rest of the pack would react though. I didn't care, it didn't matter what they thought, I would love Katherine anyway. I would love her forever. When she was ready for a relationship I knew it would be mind-blowing. How could it not be? We were made for each other.

I would have to tell the pack about her and her powers. Which meant I'd have to tell them what she did. I would tell Katherine before I left, she had a right to know. It pained me to know I would have to leave her. But at least it was only for the night and I know she would be safe. The Cullens would look after her.

**KPOV**

He came over and took my hand. I know I said that I wasn't ready for a relationship and I meant it. So why was I so comfortable with this kind of stuff? Earlier I was sitting in his lap and I didn't want to get off his back when he gave me a piggy-back. It's almost like I never want to let him go. I can't be falling for him, not this fast. I don't know anything about him except that he's a wolf, and that's not exactly a good selling point.

Esme came over to me and asked "Would you like to come and pick out your room, dear? Alice and I are thinking about taking you shopping tomorrow. She's very excited about getting you a new wardrobe and I'm glad I get another chance to redecorate."

"I'd love to." I replied.

This would be my final step in actually becoming part of their family, having my own room in their house. She led me upstairs to the second floor and she explained on the way.

"We have 3 spare bedrooms, you can choose whichever one you want to. You can either choose to spend tonight in the one you choose, or you can sleep in Edward's old room. He and Bella have moved out now, but it's the only spare room with a bed. All the others have couches I'm afraid."

"It's fine Esme. I'll decide when I see the rooms. It's only for one night though, isn't it? Or I suppose it could be a few nights until everything gets delivered and set up I suppose."

She led me to the first spare room. It was large just like all the other rooms in the house. It was square and had a large window along the back wall. It had pale blue walls and a dark blue carpet. There was a desk with a lamp on it. Along one wall there was a huge dark blue couch along it. It looked extremely comfortable. There were two doors in the room as well. Esme invited me to look into both of them. One contained a huge closet, I had a feeling Alice had something to do with all these large closets. The other contained a bathroom. It had a black and white theme. I decided that although the room was very nice, it wasn't quite what I was looking for. I told Esme and she smile and showed me to the next spare room.

This one was a sort of L shaped room, and again it was large. This one also had large windows along the back wall. I was starting to get the feeling that they liked windows. This time the walls were a pale yellow colour and the carpet was black. There was a large black leather couch along one wall. This looked extremely nice too, but I wasn't really one for leather. Surprise, surprise there was also a huge closet, again. The bathroom this time was black with gold accents everywhere. I decided that although I liked this room I would like to see the other one before I made my mind up.

The last room was a pale mint green colour and had a deep forest green carpet. There was a step downwards into to room. It was a sort of rectangular shape and again had large windows along the back wall. These seemed more me than the others though, the windows opened out onto a balcony with deep green railing around the edges and wooden decking. Part of the roof jutted out and kept half of it covered from the weather. There was a large cream couch which looked even comfier than the others I had seen. When I looked there was again a huge closet, but this time it didn't look quite so bad, it was almost circular in shape. The bathroom was black and white, but it had green and gold accents and themes in it too. There was a large roll top bath with gold accents and feet. The floor was black marble and the walls were white tiles meeting with white paint. There was a shower with forest green tiles and a few gold accents. The sink was on a marble counter-top and the tiles surrounding it were the same green as in the shower and there were gold taps. I loved it. I turned around to Esme and said "This is definitely my favourite. I love it!"

She smiled asked "Where would you like to sleep tonight, there is the couch or there is the bed in Edward's room?"

"I think I would like to sleep in here I think. Get used to my new surrounding's, you know?"

"Sure, we'll get some bedding for you. In the meantime do you have any ideas about how you want the room to look?" I had plenty, once I had discussed them with her she smiled. "It's certainly going to be an interesting room, but I have a feeling it will suit you perfectly" she said. I knew it would.

We went downstairs again and saw all the others. Alice of course was the one to squeal at me and say "That is the perfect room for you. I've already seen what it's going to look like and it's going to be amazing! I'm surprised I didn't think of it for myself."

"Sorry Alice, guess you don't always see things first." I laughed. She gave a little pout at this and Jasper smiled and came over and put his arm around her waist.

I went over to the couch and sat with the rest of the family. We all decided to play Monopoly. It was harder to cheat at than cards and to make it even harder for Edward and Alice to cheat Bella shielded everyone's minds from Edward and with two wolves and two half-vampires playing Alice's visions were extremely blurry.

It took a very long time for someone to win the game. Emmett was starting to get bored because he was getting low on money, he had made too many impulse buys. Eventually Jasper was the only one left with any money and I came second. I had played it a lot with my mother so I had gotten very good at it. By this time it was 9 0'clock at night and I didn't know what the others were going to do, but Seth and Jacob decided to head back to their reservation and Bella and Edward were going to take Nessie back to their cottage in the woods.

I on the other hand had decided that it was very late and that I should be thinking about getting to bed soon.

"Alice, I think I'm going to head off to sleep soon. Do you think you could find something for me to sleep in?"

"Sure, I know exactly the thing. I'm sure Esme can get you some sheets from somewhere. Or some blankets or something." she replied. Then she dragged me off to her closet all over again.

She searched in a set of drawers and threw me a pair of pyjamas. I went along to my new room to get changed. When I unfolded the clothes she gave me my jaw dropped to the floor. I had a red lacy camisole top with matching boy shorts to go with it. This was definitely not what I was expecting. I sighed and put them on, I couldn't exactly refuse them. They were kind of cute anyway. I was just dreading what everyone else would say when they saw what I was wearing. I was at least glad that most of them couldn't have a heart attack. Seth and Jacob were another matter though, they were teenage boys, and one of them was in love with me.

I came back downstairs again to say goodbye to the ones who were leaving. Again, when I got there every single male looked at me in shock. Seth looked like he was about to faint. Jake's eyes were bugging out of his head.

"Careful you don't catch flies with your mouths open like that." I said. It was really getting a bit much.

"Um.... Uh....." Seth stuttered.

"Uh.... Um....." Jake echoed.

Then they both recovered and said "Sorry" at the same time.

"So you should be, it's rude to stare." I replied, before I burst into a fit of giggles. I hadn't been around any males for anyone to look at me like this. It was really quite hilarious.

All of the rest of the girls started laughing along with me because it was really so funny that I had this effect upon the guys. I went over to Nessie and hugged her and said goodnight and told her I'd see her in the morning. I then said goodnight to Bella and Edward and they both gave me a hug.

I turned to Seth and Jacob who were both only still beginning to recover and were still gawking at me.

"I guess I'll see you both tomorrow. I don't know how long it will take for Alice to get me some clothes though. I have a feeling I won't be back for a while. I had a lot of fun today. I'm glad I met you both." I said, meaning every word, especially the bit about Alice. She was already hyper about it.

"Yeah, it was good to meet you too. I'll see you tomorrow. I have a feeling you won't be up for much after Alice's torture." Jacob smiled and walked towards Nessie to say goodbye.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Seth asked.

I nodded and followed him out to the porch again. I smiled and nodded for him to continue. He looked quite nervous.

"Do you remember how I told you that there was more wolves and there was a treaty? Well, they already know about you because you ran into them, and because you are staying here they need to know about you. They also need to know about your powers and your past. Is there anything that you don't want them to know. Or are you okay with them knowing everything?" he asked. Now I understood why he was nervous.

I thought it over for a minute,

"It's okay. I guess they need to know everything about it, you can tell them everything. But can I just ask one thing?" I said.

"Anything." I smiled at that one.

"If I ever meet them can you ask them not to mention anything about my past? I don't want any more pity and I don't want to be reminded about it any more. I don't mind questions about my powers, but not about my past." He looked slightly shocked at this.

"Sure, I think they'll agree to that. But I want you to know, I understand that you are going through a lot right now. But you will not be alone, okay? You'll never be alone again."

Wow. He said that with such sincerity that I believed him. I reached up to his cheek and kissed it, I saw him turn bright red before I threw my arms around him and hugged him. He was one of the sweetest people I'd ever met. I didn't deserve him.

Then Jake came out of the door followed by Bella, Edward and Nessie. I was still hugging him and even though I should, I didn't feel awkward. It felt natural. I let go and so did Seth, albeit reluctantly.

Jake just raised an eyebrow before running off into the darkness and the others followed. I gave Seth one more quick hug before he too ran off into the darkness. I turned around and went back inside. It was quite cold outside, even for me.

I went back in and said goodnight to all the others. I had a feeling they would have a discussion about me tonight. I didn't care, they had accepted me. I was just about to go upstairs when I remembered something I had decided earlier.

"Before I forget. I wouldn't mind if any of you wanted to call me Katie. It's what my mother always used to call me." I finished in a whisper. Every single one of them gave me a huge smile that I was already treating them like family. I was surprised at myself, but it felt right.

I went upstairs to my new room and curled up in all the blankets that Esme had put on the couch. It was so big that it could serve as a bed. I drifted off thinking of my new family and friends. My last thought before I went out was of Seth.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	7. Night Affairs

**Hi! Here's my next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Can we try and get to 20 reviews now? Please. There's some bits with the wolves talking in their heads in this chapter so here's how to identify them:**

Seth** – Bold**Quil** – _Bold + Italic_**Leah** – Bold + Underlined**

Jake** – **_Italic_Embry** – **Underlined

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Chapter 7**

**SPOV**

After we had finished playing Monopoly Katherine decided that she was going to go to bed. Alice dragged her away upstairs to get her in some pyjamas. In this time we also decided that we were going to leave after everyone had said goodnight to Katherine.

I heard Alice come back and a few minutes later I heard Katherine coming back down as well. I stopped talking to Jake and turned around.

I almost fainted. She looked breath-taking, she looked like an angel. Alice had put her in a red silk camisole top with white lace and matching shorts, they were so short that they barely covered anything. I was completely oblivious to anyone but her right then, she looked so beautiful that I couldn't imagine ever being anywhere else but right there.

She noticed everyone staring at her, my heart had sped up so fast that I thought it would jump right out of my chest. She looked at me and Jake and had a sort of exasperated look on her face. She said "Careful you don't catch flies with your mouths open like that."

I couldn't think right now, she had utterly captured me. She had my heart and soul, she had all of me.

"Um.... Uh....." I stuttered out. What a great response. Now she'll think I'm an idiot.

"Uh.... Um....." Jake echoed after me, he wasn't much better, and he was already imprinted on Nessie. This was a hundred times worse for me. I realised that she was probably looking for a more coherent answer than the one I had just given her.

"Sorry" I blurted out at the same time as Jake. Now I sound like even more of an idiot.

"So you should be, it's rude to stare." she replied before bursting out into a fit of giggles. That only made it even worse, I had fallen for her hook, line and sinker. All the other females in the room started laughing at us too, we certainly weren't setting a good example for guys. I suddenly felt extremely stupid, but when I looked back to Katherine I knew I was completely justified.

She said her goodbyes to Bella, Edward and Nessie who were all leaving to go back to their cottage. Then she turned back to us and I was still only just beginning to recover, as was Jake. I couldn't get over how fantastic she looked.

"I guess I'll see you both tomorrow. I don't know how long it will take for Alice to get me some clothes though. I have a feeling I won't be back for a while. I had a lot of fun today. I'm glad I met you both." she said.

I was ecstatic that she felt that way. Things were already going well between us.

"Yeah, it was good to meet you too. I'll see you tomorrow. I have a feeling you won't be up for much after Alice's torture." Jacob smiled and walked towards Nessie to say goodbye.

This was it. I had to talk to her about telling the pack. She deserved to know and had the right to object to us telling them anything.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. I just prayed that she would agree. She nodded and we walked out to the porch for the second time today to talk to each other.

I didn't have a clue how to start. I was so nervous, I hoped she wouldn't get mad at me.

"Do you remember how I told you that there was more wolves and there was a treaty? Well, they already know about you because you ran into them, and because you are staying here they need to know about you. They also need to know about your powers and your past. Is there anything that you don't want them to know. Or are you okay with them knowing everything?" I rushed out. I hoped she actually understood what I said I spoke so fast.

I could see that she was thinking about how to answer me. Finally she answered .

"It's okay. I guess they need to know everything about it, you can tell them everything. But can I just ask one thing?"

I was not expecting her to say anything like that. I was preparing myself to get shouted at, or worse for her to tell me that she never wanted to see me again or something equally as heartbreaking. If she ever rejected me I knew that I would be broken, and only she would be able to fix me.

"Anything." I quickly answered.

"If I ever meet them can you ask them not to mention anything about my past? I don't want any more pity and I don't want to be reminded about it any more. I don't mind questions about my powers, but not about my past." she answered.

I was even more shocked at that. I could tell my emotions had spread to my face by now. I could see her reasoning though. She was only just beginning to properly grieve for her parents, she didn't need reminding of what she had done.

"Sure, I think they'll agree to that. But I want you to know, I understand that you are going through a lot right now. But you will not be alone, okay? You'll never be alone again." I replied. She needed to know how I felt, she needed to know that I would always be there for her.

It was her turn to look shocked at that and before I could comprehend what she was doing she had reached up to me and kissed me on the cheek. Before I could stop myself I turned bright red. Then she threw her arms around me and hugged me again. Now I was truly happy. Life couldn't possibly get any better than this, having her in my arms. I didn't ever want to let her go. I leaned down and put my head in her hair. She smelled amazing, not too much like a vampire at all. She smelled like vanilla and mangoes and coconut. It was tropical, but very calming at the same time. It was like my own personal heaven.

I knew it would be painful for me to leave her, I had seen it in everyone else's heads what it did to them to leave their imprint. But at least she would be safe here and I knew I would be seeing her tomorrow.

Just then Edward, Bella and Nessie came out. Katherine finished hugging me and we both reluctantly let go of each other. I had no doubt that they had all heard what we had been discussing. Nothing was private in this house. Edward smiled when I thought about that. All Jake did when he saw us hugging was raise his eyebrow and then he ran off into the darkness.

She gave me one more quick hug before I too ran off. I could feel it in my head, the pain at leaving her behind. It would only get worse until I could see her again, but that was only tomorrow. I knew it would feel like forever. I turned my head around to see her one last time. I saw her shiver and then walk back inside. I wanted to go to her and warm her up, but the pack needed to know about her.

We passed the enormous snowman that was still there and when we were out of sight of the house Jake and I stripped and phased.

_So, you two have been pretty cosy today. Haven't you?_

**And? Do you have a point?**

_I'm just saying. You only met each other today, you have to remember that she's only just coming to terms with what happened to her family. You shouldn't take advantage of her. She needs taken care of right now._

**You think I don't know that? You're making me out to be some sort of jerk. You know I only want what's best for her. Besides I wasn't the only one who couldn't speak when she came down in those pyjamas. You were almost as bad as me, what gives? She's _my_ imprint.**

_I know, I'm sorry kid. But I do have to tell you, you are extremely lucky. You should know that. God, she's as hot as Blondie and that's saying something._

**I know. I swear, I'm so happy right now I think I could fly.**

_Ha! I'd like to see you try. But I know how you feel. You did look cosy outside tonight. _He replayed the images of Katherine tackling me in the snow today and then me tackling her.

_And in the snow. Like I said, you're lucky. Did you see the way she did that flip? Now that was something. You should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless. But I don't think anything could beat our faces when she down in those pyjamas. You should really thank Alice for that. She probably did it for your benefit._

**I know. I'll thank her tomorrow. I'm not sure I can wait that long to see her you know.**

_Well, you're going to have to. I heard what you said to her outside tonight and you obviously know that we have to tell the others. I'm going to hold our pack meeting tonight. Then we'll meet with Sam's and the council tomorrow._

**I know. I'm just glad we don't have to withhold anything from the rest of them though. Leah's going to freak though, she's already mad about me imprinting on Katherine to begin with. She's not going to be happy when she hears about Katherine's past. **

_Wait she already knows about Katherine?_

**Yeah, unfortunately. She found out because when I called Sam to explain this morning he as over at mine and she was there. She heard what I said when I was explaining. Boy was she mad. Aaaw man! I just remembered, I hung up on her. She's going to be doubly pissed. **

_Good luck with that. At least that's one down. I'll call the rest of them while you go on to the usual clearing. I'll try not to tell them anything. I think you should explain it all to them._

**Okay. See you in a few.**

At that point I carried on running towards the clearing in the forest that we usually use for meetings. I tried to gather my thoughts about what I wanted to say before anyone else phased. I saw Jake going to the back of my house and howling. Then he ran to the back of Embry's house. He waited to see who would come out of the house, he knew Quil might be in there too.

That's when I heard Leah phase. Aw, shoot! Whatever she would have to say would not be good. I knew I was being cowardly, but I phased back until the others got there.

In a few minutes I heard someone come flying through the trees, great, Leah was coming. I would wait until everyone got here before I phased again.

She came flying through the trees and skidded to a halt a few feet from me and let out a low growl.

"I'm sorry Leah. I'm going to wait until the others get back here before I phase, I know you're just waiting to rip into me, but at least hear me out first. Please?" I was almost begging by that point. She just gave me another low growl, two of the things she hated most in the world; imprinting and vampires, and I had gone and imprinted on a vampire. No wonder she hated me right now.

Suddenly I heard three more people running towards us and I knew it was the other guys. Right as they were about to come into the clearing I phased again. As soon as I did I could hear Leah in my head screaming at me.

**Why the hell did you have to go and do this? I can't believe you Seth, I am so disappointed in you!**

**What are you on about? I imprinted, you know that there is absolutely nothing I could do to prevent it. You can't exactly go back in time and prevent it.**

_**Whoa! We don't even know what's going on here. All Jake told us is there was a pack meeting, you imprinted Seth? Congratulations! But I'm already afraid to ask, why is Leah so mad?**_

**She's mad because I imprinted on a half-vampire.**

**You're right I'm mad. How could you do this to me Seth? You know how I feel, and on top of this you hung up on me!**

She was snarling at me by the time she had finished.

_Cool it Leah. You know that he can't control it, none of us can stop ourselves from imprinting. So cut the crap and let him explain. She's going to be living with the Cullens from now on and it's important for everyone to hear this. I'm calling a meeting with Sam's pack tomorrow to tell them. Much as I don't want to, they are now involved because she is staying._

**Thanks man. **I began replaying through what happened today. What happened when I turned up, how I felt when she left, what I was told by them about Katherine. At that point Jake interrupted me and went over what she told them in her own words. Then I picked up again at what happened when she returned, what we talked about, what she told us when we went back inside, what she showed us outside, what she did to Emmett. Even Leah laughed at what she did to him. Then I came to the bit she told us when we were all inside again.

**Guys, before I go on, I need to know that you won't judge Katherine. Please, hear me out first?**

They all agreed, even Leah, albeit grudgingly. Then I told them what happened on that day when her father visited her. They all gasped at what I showed them.

**Typical leech. That's what they do, isn't it? Even the ones that are part human.**

**You will take that back, now. I won't have anyone speaking about her like that. **I wouldn't let her get away with insulting Katherine, she didn't deserve it, it was an accident.

_Leah. I'm not going to force you, you know that. But I strongly recommend apologising to your brother for that last statement. He may be your brother, but Katherine means everything to him, and she is part of the family now. Your family especially. You will need to accept her eventually._

**I may need to, but it doesn't mean that I will.**

I growled at this.

**Okay, I promised I wouldn't judge prematurely. I take back that comment, but you need to know Seth that I don't know if I can ever be comfortable with her.**

**I understand. But like Jake said, she is part of the family now and forever. I love her, and nothing is going to come between us, including you.**

_Okay, calm it down a bit there Seth. Maybe you should tell them about the rest of the day?_

**Yeah, okay. **I ran through the rest of it. Everyone was laughing when they saw what happened in the garden with all the snow. They were all definitely amused when they saw Katherine tackling me and me then tackling her. Then when they saw what she looked like when she was all cleaned up and in those clothes they had to voice their opinions.

_**Wow. You sure got lucky Seth. I'm imprinted, but even I can appreciate how hot she is.**_

Yeah. I'm not imprinted yet, so I can definitely appreciate this.

I tensed up a bit at this. She was mine, they had no right to appreciate her.

_**Okay, we're just pointing out how lucky you are. Do you even realise?**_

**Yes. How could I not?**

I went on to show them quickly what happened with Monopoly. I was dreading what they would say when they saw her in those pyjamas, but it had to be done. Embry even howled a bit when he saw her through my memories, which I'm sure made it even worse, seeing what I thought when I saw her.

Then before I had a chance to get worked up about Embry I moved on to the conversation I had with her outside. They listened and when I was done they spoke.

We won't say anything to her. It's not our right to say anything.

_**Yeah I won't either. But she said we could ask her about powers right? Do you think she could give us some snow over here. I've been dying to have a snowball fight with someone.**_

_I'm sure Seth will be bringing her over sometime soon. Emily and Sam's wedding will be soon. Maybe you could ask if she wants to do the weather for their wedding? I have a feeling that it would be a great wedding gift. You know what the weather is like around here._

**I should have thought of that. I'll speak to Katherine about it tomorrow and see what she thinks.**

_**Oh and by the way. You are so never living it down.**_

**Living what down?**

_**The fact that Katherine is terrified of us, I mean come on. Only you, right?**_

He fell about laughing and I growled and was about to pounce, but surprisingly Leah did before I could get to him.

**I may not like her because she is a leech, but unless you weren't paying attention she actually has reason to be terrified. So before you even think about terrorising her know that I will be watching.**

We could almost see his fur grow pale in the moonlight.

**Thanks Leah.**

**I'm still not accepting her. I have to meet her first. But from what you showed us she needs help right now, and she is now a part of the family. I might not like it, but I have to protect her from other, less civilized, members of the family. Now let's get you home kid. We still need to see mom. Not that she doesn't already know about you imprinting on a leech. I'm sure she's already told the council too. I think she'll have some questions though kiddo.**

**I forgot about mom. Is she gonna be mad?**

**I don't think so. But she will want to meet the girl you're planning forever with.**

**Even I'm not getting that far ahead of myself yet. But I'm thinking of bringing her to La Push the day after tomorrow. Alice is taking her shopping tomorrow.**

**I already feel sorry for her.**

By this time we were already home and we both phased and went inside to be greeted by mom.

"Seth, is it true?" she immediately asked.

"Yeah, it's true mom. I imprinted on a half-vampire that was staying with the Cullens. Her name is Katherine. She is technically 15 years old, but she could pass for 17 or 18. She also has powers too. She is from England. Is there anything else you want to know?" I replied.

"Well you know I probably would of preferred it if you'd imprinted on a human girl but I know you can't control it. So, when can I meet her? I think the council would like to meet her too."

"I'm going to bring her to La Push the day after tomorrow. She'll be getting settled in with the Cullens tomorrow. Just so you know she doesn't actually drink blood, she used to, but she uh... had a bad experience."

Leah snorted at that one.

"You could call it that. So don't you want to know what the newest addition to the family can do?" Leah said.

I shot Leah a sharp look. "She can control the weather, its actually really cool. You should have seen what Katherine did today." I said to mom.

"Well, I've certainly never heard of that before. What did she do today?" she replied.

"Well, first she showed us the extent of her powers. She made it sunny, then she made it snow and then she made a thunderstorm appear."

Even mom looked impressed at that.

"I'm not saying I like her mom, I haven't even met her. But just seeing what she did to one of those leeches today made me warm up to her a bit." Leah said. I just looked at her. I hadn't picked that up when we were running.

"Wow, Leah. Thanks, I'm glad that you're even considering giving her a chance." I quickly said.

"Yeah, well. She's part of the family now, and besides, what she did to him was hilarious." she replied.

"So what did she do to impress you Leah?" mom asked her.

"Well, first she threw him around a bit with the wind. She almost dropped him from 30 feet in the air. You should have seen the look on his face. Then later on she almost struck him with lightening and then when she made it snow again she turned him into a giant snowvamp." By the time she was finished she was smiling and I could have sworn she was going to break out into a fit of giggles. Who was she and what had she done with my bitter sister? I love her, but she was really messed her up. The whole thing with Sam and Emily and the whole wolf thing had caused it, and it was vampires that caused us to turn into wolves. So why is she being so damn nice about Katherine? She was screaming at me earlier down the phone, so what was different now? Even with what she did to Emmett, I really doubt Leah would warm up to her that much.

"By the way mom, Jake is going to have a meeting with Sam's pack tomorrow to tell them all about Katherine. To save repeating the story maybe you and the rest of the council should come over and listen to what he says. I think it's all going to be said in human form anyway, so you should all understand it. Sam and Jake wouldn't get through the whole story without attacking each other in wolf form." I told her.

"Okay, sure. I'm guessing Jake will have told Billy by now that you imprinted, but I'll call Quil and we'll meet tomorrow. Just get Jake and Sam to work out when and where." she replied.

It was getting late and so I went to bed after mom finished questioning me about what happened today. I got changed and got into bed, I spent a while thinking about what happened today.

Today was the first real day of my life. I had fully come alive and I wasn't ever going to let Katherine go. She was my everything and I wouldn't be able to exist in a world where she wasn't. She was my reason for living now, I still had my other commitments, but she came above all else. I just hoped that the other pack would be as accepting when they heard about her. One way or another I didn't care, but she was their family now, they had to accept her. How could anyone not love her anyway?

I was looking forward to letting her meet my mom and the rest of the pack. Once they met her everything would fall into place. But how would Katherine handle being around the rest of the pack? She was terrified of wolves, no wonder, but she seemed relatively comfortable around me today. Was that just because of the imprint, or was it because she realised that we were a different type of wolf and we wouldn't hurt her? Either way, being surrounded by 17 wolves may affect her.

The last thing I saw before I drifted off was her beautiful face.

**KPOV**

_Seth was right there in front of me, he was smiling and was walking towards me. Suddenly, he started shaking. I was frozen to the spot, what was wrong with him? Then, right before my eyes he burst out of his clothes and became a massive sandy wolf._

_The wolf began stalking towards me and I was still rooted to the spot. It transformed into the wolf that had stalked me in Germany. It then leapt at me and just as it was about to crash into me, everything went black._

_I couldn't see anything and I didn't have a clue where I was. Then I saw a pin prick of light that came closer and started growing and getting bigger. It flew towards me and completely engulfed me. When I opened my eyes again I was back in the kitchen in England._

_I was replaying the scene that I had tried so hard to forget. I saw myself screaming at my father who was standing with completely black eyes. I saw myself getting madder and madder. I wanted to close my eyes, but I couldn't. I saw my mum get up and come towards me with her arm stretched out trying to get me to calm down._

_Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she sank to the floor, seconds later my dad followed. I saw myself sink to my knees, weak with exhaustion. Then I saw myself run to my mum when I realised what had happened and sink to my knees once more beside her. I was in shock. I draped myself across her limp body and started sobbing. Then I checked her pulse and saw that she had none. I began sobbing again, I looked completely broken._

_A few minutes later the other me looked up and my eyes seemed to go cold, I had smelt my father. I turned around and for a moment I looked confused, then I quickly looked back to my mum before I again looked to my father. I was by his side in a second and grabbed a hold of his neck and snapped it. His eyes opened briefly and I saw the colour of his eyes, this was where I should have stopped. But I didn't._

_I put my mouth to his neck and started to drain his blood, I could see my eyes roll back into my head in ecstasy. I threw his body to the floor and looked up. I looked straight into my eyes, they were blood red._

I woke up screaming and covered in a cold sweat, I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't get the image out of my head of my feral, bright red eyes and the wild expression on my face.

At that second Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper came bursting through the door. I hadn't realised it, but I was still screaming.

Esme was straight by my side and pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back trying to calm me down. I could feel myself getting calmer and I had soon calmed down enough that Esme let me go.

I realised that it was Jasper that had calmed me down. "Thank you Jasper. I needed that." He merely nodded in reply. Then it was Carlisle's turn to speak.

"What happened Katie? We were all downstairs when we heard you screaming." he said.

"I had a nightmare. I saw Seth, he turned into a wolf and then became the wolf from Germany and he lunged at me. Then I was back at my house in England and I saw everything that happened, only this time I didn't stop. I drank his blood, I was like a monster, the last thing I saw before I woke up was my blood red eyes." I said. I would have been crying again by then if it wasn't for Jasper. I smiled at him with appreciation.

"I'm sorry dear. But it was just a dream. If you want Jasper can put you back to sleep and can make sure that you don't have any more nightmares." Esme said, before pulling me into another hug.

"Thank you. I think that would probably be best, if Jasper could I would really appreciate it. I think I'm going to need all the sleep I can get, especially if what everyone says about Alice and shopping is true." I said, with a slight smile. Then the phone rang.

Alice ran out of the room and then a second later the phone rang. She came in two minutes later.

"That's Seth on the phone, he woke up with a strange feeling. It appears he felt Katie's distress when she was dreaming and when she woke up. He phoned to find out what happened. I told him, but he wants to know if he can speak to Katie to check that she really is fine. Do you want to Katie?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess I should. I'll be back in a minute. Can you show me where the phone is Alice?" I said. I got out from under the covers and followed Alice out of the room and downstairs to the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Are you okay? I woke up with a strange feeling and I knew something was wrong. Alice said you had a nightmare." he said, sounding worried and concerned.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry. Jasper calmed me down. He's going to help me sleep so that I'm rested for shopping tomorrow." I said, trying to calm him down a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I got you up to talk to me. I guess I overreacted." he said, sounding very relieved.

"It's no problem. Besides the dream started out quite nicely, it was only later that it got worse." I said.

"What was the good bit?" he asked curiously.

"You were there." I admitted.

"Really?" he said, he sounded really surprised.

"Yes, really. Now goodnight Seth. I'll see you later tomorrow." I said, eager to get back to my couch.

"Sorry, goodnight Katherine." he said a little sheepishly.

"One more thing, after you left I told the others they were welcome to call me Katie, it was my mother's pet name for me. You're welcome to use it too, if you want to." I said, somewhat nervously.

"Well then, goodnight Katie." he said, this time he sounded really happy.

"Goodnight Seth." I said before hanging up.

I turned around to see Alice beaming at me like the Cheshire Cat. I just glared at her and then felt my cheeks flush. I stalked past her and went back up the stairs. When I went back into my bedroom it was only Jasper left in there.

"Are you ready?" he asked when I was getting settled in.

"I am now." I replied when I was all settled in.

"Here we go. I hope you have sweet dreams now." he said. I smiled and then felt waves of sleep flow over me. It felt like I was being caressed, within seconds I was asleep.

This time I only dreamed good things. I dreamt about Seth again, without the whole wolf thing, I saw memories of me and my mother having fun together, I also dreamt about what happened today. I saw me and my new family having fun together. But most of my dreams were about Seth, it was weird. I had known him for one day and already my dreams revolved around him.

It was like my mind knew how important he would be to me, but when I was awake I didn't know it yet. He was so quickly becoming everything to me. I didn't deserve it, any of it. But I had it, and I wasn't about to reject any of it. I was going to embrace it and welcome it with open arms. Anything was better than what I had come from, and this was so much better, I couldn't even describe how grateful I was that this opportunity had come this way. If I didn't know better I would say it was fate.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	8. Shopping!

**I'm so sorry that this is so late. I know its bad of me. I'm off school now too so it should be out sooner, I think I just got a bit of writer's block. But it's here now. Please Review.**

**Chapter 8**

**KPOV**

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed, although I still hadn't forgotten what had happened during the night. But the dreams I had after I went back to sleep more than made up for my nightmare. I didn't want to get up, but I knew that if I didn't then Alice would soon come and get me. But this couch was as comfy as a bed, it was the comfiest I'd been in a long time.

After a minute I decided to get up, comfy as I was I didn't want to risk Alice. I threw off the sheets and saw that someone had left a robe draped over the end of the couch. I put it on and then realised that in reality it didn't cover anything up. It only reached down to mid thigh, there wasn't much point wearing it at all, but never mind. It was red and lacy and matched the pyjamas I was wearing.

It was better than just the pyjamas though so I went downstairs. As I was walking down the stairs I heard people talking, they were all in the kitchen so I followed the voices. I walked in and all heads turned to look at me, they stared at me for a few seconds before Emmett burst into hysterical laughter and the rest followed him. Even Carlisle and Esme were laughing at me, I could feel the blood rushing to my face and I just stood there with a look of confusion and embarrassment on my face.

"What's so funny?" I asked, starting to get angry when they didn't stop.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear, but maybe you should look in a mirror." Esme said between giggles. Alice gave me a pitying look before running out the room, she was back within seconds with a mirror. She just handed it to me before walking over to Jasper and giving me an exasperated look. What was wrong with me, what had I done?

That's when I looked in the mirror. My hair was even worse than it had been yesterday, there were bits sticking up all over the place and there were also bits that had sort of clumped together, but not into a knot. Altogether it looked ridiculous and I started laughing along with the rest of them.

About five minutes later we all finally stopped.

"You look like you have a birds nest on the top of your head." Emmett commented.

"Yeah, but it's a cute bird's nest isn't it?" I responded. Joining in with the jokes was better than getting offended, besides they were perfectly justified, isn't that what families do?

"A very good look for you." Carlisle said.

"Thank you. At least one person appreciates the work I put into this. Bed head hair is very hard to get right you know. It takes a lot of hard work to sleep." I said, before giggling again.

Alice just sighed when she looked at my hair.

"What? I can't help it, you'll just have to get used to it because it is pretty much a daily occurrence. I mean, I have to sleep don't I? You can't exactly stop me from sleeping." I said.

"Wanna bet? Have you ever tried coffee?" she said, I didn't like the look in her eyes.

"There's no use betting against you, but you do realise that I will have to sleep eventually. My body requires sleep." I said.

She just pouted at me. "Hurry up and eat. I want to get going, we need to be there bright and early. Especially if we need to get you stuff for your room too, ideally I would have a whole day shopping." she said. I just stared at her, horrified. A whole day? Shopping? I think I'd rather run for another year than face a whole day of shopping with Alice.

Everyone started laughing at the look on my face and at that minute Edward, Bella and Nessie walked into the room.

"Even if you run for another decade she'd eventually catch you and make you go shopping. It's best to just get it over with. Then you can relax." Edward said. Now it was my turn to pout.

"I can see there's no escape. But please Alice, go easy on me?" I begged.

"Oh no, I just got a new shopping partner, I'm planning on having lots of fun today." she said with an evil grin. I just groaned and turned to Esme.

"So, what options have I got for breakfast today?" I asked. Anything to distract me from the impending torture, and I was was hungry. As if to prove the point my stomach rumbled.

"Ooops! Do you happen to have anything quick? It appears that my stomach is feeling a little impatient." I said.

"Certainly, how do you feel about toast or we have cereal?" she replied.

"Hmm, I think I'll have to go with cereal." I said. She walked over to a cupboard and got out a bowl and a box of cereal. She set them on the kitchen island and then went to the fridge and got out the milk and put it next to the rest. I went over and sat down on the stool next to the island.

I poured myself some cereal and added milk while Esme got me out a spoon. I started eating and then I realised that they were all staring at me while I ate.

"What? I thought we were all over my bad hair day by now. What are you staring at?" I said irritably.

"We're sorry Katie, but you're the first half-vampire we've come across who actually eats human food, and I think most of us are wondering how you can prefer _that_ to blood." Carlisle replied.

"Easy, unlike you I have a choice. After what I did I'm not so keen on the idea of drinking blood. You could say I'm on hiatus for the foreseeable future." I said.

"Of course, I'm sorry if it seems like we're being insensitive." he murmured.

"You weren't, I know that. You're obviously repulsed by human food, and obviously Nessie doesn't show any preference for food. You were all just curious. I'm really not bothered." I replied and gave him a hug to try and show him that I understood. He stood there in shock for a second before hugging me back and then ruffling my hair. I broke away before glaring at him and then burst into giggles, again.

"Come on, we've got to go get you ready. I can't imagine how I'm ever going to get anything done with your hair though." Alice grumbled.

"Oh, come on! You don't expect me to believe that. You're a magic pixie, even if you are a little uncontrollable." I joked.

She gave me a wry smile and stuck her tongue out at me before grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room and up the stairs. As I left I could hear the rest of them laughing, Emmett's guffaw was the loudest of them all. In seconds we were at the top of the stairs and I was soon in Alice's closet.

I didn't think I would ever get used to how big it actually was, you could probably fit about 50 people comfortably into it.

"Okay, what have you got for me today Alice?" I asked.

"Well, during the night I had a think and got an outfit ready for you, all you have to do is go and take a _quick_ shower and then put the clothes on, then I'll do your hair and make-up." she replied enthusiastically.

"Sure, give me the clothes and I'll take them into my bathroom and put them on when I get out. That'll save some time." I said. She shoved a pile of clothes into my waiting arms and practically shoving me out of the door. As I left I could hear her begin muttering to herself about finding the right look for me. Today was going to be a long day.

I went into my room and quickly jumped into the shower, it was the first time I'd used the one in my bathroom. It was amazing, it felt like I finally had somewhere completely private. Of course I knew that wasn't the case when I remembered Edward. Nothing would ever be private again, unless of course I asked Bella to help me. If I ever had a secret I knew I could hopefully count on Bella to help me out.

I was finished in less than 10 minutes and got out of the shower. I grabbed a large fluffy towel off the hand rail and dried myself off. I was so relaxed, however with all the shopping ahead of me I knew it wouldn't last. I would probably soon be stressed, maybe Esme could help keep me sane? I'd have to ask her if there was any way to make Alice calm down a bit.

I doubted it.

At least if I got a bed out of today I'd be able to get some lovely rest after shopping all day. From what everyone has been saying all I would want to do is sleep when Alice was finished with me. I finished drying myself off and looked at the clothes she had chucked at me.

There was another sweater dress, this one was emerald green. There were a pair of black sheer tights and an amazing pair of flat suede black boots. I had to admit she really does know what she's doing. There was a thin black belt to cinch it all in at the waist. I could tell it was there to accentuate my curves, I just hoped she wasn't planning on giving any of the human men we see a heart attack. With her and Esme next to me as well I thought there was probably a pretty good chance of that.

I shrugged to myself and hurriedly pulled it all on. Alice would not want to be kept waiting. That much I could tell. I hung the towel back up to dry and stepped outside the bathroom. Alice was waiting for me and just steered me right back in again. She grabbed me by the shoulders and forcefully pushed me onto a seat.

"This is going to be so much fun today!" she squealed.

"I know. I would beg for you to go easy on me, but I have a feeling nothing I say will help. Thanks for the outfit by the way, but are you planning on making all the human males have a heart attack? Because that might just happen with you, Esme and I all shopping together." I said. She giggled, it sounded like a wind chime swaying in the breeze.

"Of course not, but we might make them drool a bit. It will be good for you to see what you can do to the men." she said mischievously with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh yes, I have to thank you by the way. The way everyone reacted to my pyjamas yesterday was absolutely hilarious. Especially Seth and Jacob, I think they were drooling." I replied. She smiled back at me before replying.

"It was no problem, I have plenty more where that came from, besides Seth imprinted on you. That gives you the right to tease him all you want. He can't get mad at you, it just means that there'll be a hell of a lot more drool than from an ordinary male. Not that there's not enough coming from the average male either." she said grinning down at me. I just grinned right back at her.

"I just really hope I don't make too much of an impression at the mall. I don't want to feel uncomfortable with them all staring at me. It'll put me off shopping." I said, purely teasing her.

"Oh no missy, I'll keep you right on track. We are getting you a whole new wardrobe and you are going to like it and help." she threatened me.

"Okay, okay. Just don't expect me to still be standing by the end of the day. And please leave some time for Esme, I really want to get the stuff for my room." I pleaded with her.

"Sure, I already have a good idea of what it is you are going to have in your wardrobe, and I have seen your room so hopefully it won't take too long to get all the stuff. Which means more time for clothes shopping!" she finished by squealing.

"Alice if you don't stop squealing I swear I'm going to go deaf." I said.

"Okay, but I can't really control myself. You're done now anyway." she said.

I took a look at myself in the mirror. She had outdone herself again. There was a subtle shimmer on my lips from the clear lipgloss again and my eyes were outlined with black liner and also a layer of black mascara. There was a faint touch of green on my lids, but nothing too dark or noticeable. I loved it. Being slightly hypocritical I squealed and hugged her.

"You've outdone yourself Alice, again."

"No need to thank me. No one else will let me play barbie with them now, it's just you." she said with a mock pout, but I caught a genuine hint of underlining sadness, so I hugged her again.

"Well you have to teach me how to do it myself for the everyday stuff, but I promise that you can practice on me. I still don't have a clue about anything. So you're stuck with me for a while yet I'm afraid." I think she cheered up a bit because she was practically skipping down the stairs as we were going down.

"Esme, we're going in a minute." she said, knowing full well she could hear. Then I quickly spoke to Alice.

"You go get the car ready or something, I need to go to the toilet. I'll be out in a minute." I said, trying not to feel embarrassed.

"Sure." she said giving me a questioning look before grabbing a set of keys off the hallway table. I rushed to the bathroom and did my business before rushing outside again to find Alice sitting in an amazing yellow Porsche with Esme sitting in the passenger side next to her. I got in the back seat and sat down.

"Wow Alice, this is a nice car." I commented appreciatively.

"It is, isn't it? Edward got it for me." she replied.

"He must have been feeling generous." I said.

"Not really, he promised one, and anyway we are all generous in this family." she said.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realise."

"It's okay. Now what were you saying earlier about the toilet? You're a half-vampire, why would you need the toilet?" she enquired.

"Oh, well because I'm eating human food I regain some uhm... human bodily functions. That includes going to the toilet and also needing to brush my teeth more. Is there any way when we're out that I can get a toothbrush and toothpaste?" I said, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Sure, that's fine. Carlisle will be interested in what happens when you eat human food. We would have already found it out but Nessie absolutely refuses to try human food. She prefers blood." Alice replied thoughtfully.

"Well blood does taste better, I can see why she wouldn't want to. I guess our taste buds mature as we grow older. I didn't use to be able to stand human food, as I said at breakfast though now I much prefer it to blood. But not exactly because of taste." I said.

"Yes, at least now Carlisle knows more about half-vampires in general and he has one more to specimen to study as well." she replied with a mischievous grin.

"I am not a specimen I'll have you know!" I said indignantly.

"Of course not dear, Alice is just being evil and teasing you." Esme said. This was the first time she had spoken.

"Thanks Esme. At least someone around here isn't constantly insulting me or teasing me." I said, deliberately looking at Alice. Esme smiled and Alice just huffed.

"So Alice, what are we looking for clothes wise today?" I said, trying to diffuse her mood. When she heard that she smiled at me and replied.

"Well we'll be more likely to find you a winter wardrobe at the minute, so it'll mainly be that. We can find some basic staples too though. We'll have to come back when they get the spring and summer ranges in. We also need to get you some underwear." she finished with that gleam in her eye again. My cheeks flamed bright red at that, but it was the truth, I did need underwear.

Esme noticed the blush and commented on it.

"Oh dear, ever since Bella was changed Emmett has missed having someone who he can embarrass. I'm sorry but I think you will be his next target, his favourite thing about Bella was her blush. We'll try to keep it from his notice, but I have a feeling he'll try to get you." she said.

"Don't worry about it, besides the prank war will probably be back on soon. I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'm really not." I replied.

"As long as you don't damage the house. Emmett needs someone to have his fun with." she sighed. I got the feeling they had all bared the brunt of his jokes for a while.

Alice then turned on the radio and we spent the rest of the journey in comfortable silence. About half an hour later she pulled up into the underground car park of a mall. I hadn't realised how quickly she had been driving because we had travelled quite a distance. At least I knew there was little chance of her crashing and even if we did we would all probably walk away from it.

We got out of the car and walked into the mall and Alice immediately dragged me off into the nearest clothes store. She walked towards all the racks of clothes and immediately started rifling through them quickly. I was just standing bewildered beside her when she started shoving clothes into my arms. I could barely see over the top of the pile when she pushed me towards what I thought were the changing rooms.

"Go try these on,make sure you show me what all of these look like though." she ordered.

"Yes ma'am" I mumbled under my breath. She just giggled and waved me off into them.

When I actually looked at the clothes she'd picked out for me they were pretty good. I wasn't surprised though, she had shown me how good she was at picking out clothes. The first thing for me to try on was yet another sweater dress, but this one had a deep v-neck and was quite revealing. I stepped out to show her.

"It's perfect. You suit sweater dresses you know. We'll have to get lots in different colours." she commented after scrutinising the dress.

"It's a bit revealing, don't you think?" shifting uncomfortably.

"Nonsense. Besides, you need to show off your womanly wiles one in a while." she replied with a cheeky grin.

I just sighed and went back into the changing room to try on the next thing in the pile. It took an hour before I had tried everything on. Some things she decided didn't look good when they were actually on, but most of them she loved and insisted on getting.

Even when we were finished trying everything on she decided that the pile wasn't big enough and that she wanted to get some different colours of things I was already getting, such as the sweater dress. I ended up getting it in about 5 different colours.

We came out of the shop with 10 bags and I was still gasping from how much it had cost. My father may have provided for my mother and I, but we never had that much to spend. We were spending a small fortune and this was only the first shop. I tried to protest at how much they were spending on me but they shot me down saying I should get used to it.

We went to several more shops and by then it was lunchtime and my stomach was growling. Alice reluctantly agreed to get me some food while Esme took all the bags back to the car. We already had twenty bags and I was beginning to wonder how all of it would fit into the car. It was only a small car. I had to fit in the car as well and I was guessing Alice probably halfway done yet.

We went to the food court and I got some chicken and fries with a large coke. I was already exhausted and it was only lunchtime, It was going to be a long day. I wasn't even sure I would be able to walk back to the car when we were done, if I did I would be sleepwalking.

I quickly devoured all of the food while Alice sat in the chair opposite me fidgeting.

"Alice, is something wrong? You won't stop fidgeting and its not exactly vampire-like."

"No, I just want to get back to the shops. We still have to get stuff for your room and I'm not finished buying clothes for you yet." she sighed.

"Don't worry Alice. We can always go shopping another day. It's probably best to split it up into more manageable chunks anyway." I replied trying to cheer her up. She smiled back at me and jumped up when I was finished eating.

On the way to the next shop she called Esme to let her know which shop to go to. We eventually went to about five more shops and ended up with another ten bags before she decided that we were done for the day, but not before we got some underwear. For that we had to go the Victoria's Secret. I thought I would be embarrassed but it was actually fun with Alice even though I was exhausted.

I had to get measured to actually find out my size though, that was embarrassing. When that incident was over Alice dragged me around the shop again shoving different stuff into my arms and again I was forced to try them on. She found about 8 bras that she liked on me and I made a deal with her.

"Alice, I know you're going to force me to get these anyway, but can I pick some out for myself please?" I asked pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, but I need to approve them." she said. She really was bossy but I knew that this was probably the best I was going to get.

I looked around and I found some nice cotton bras that I could wear when I wanted comfortable clothes. Most of the ones that Alice had picked out were very sexy and lacy. I wanted some that reflected my age a bit, after all I was technically only fifteen.

She approved them after I explained to her that I wanted some comfortable ones too. She had also collected a pile of panties that she thought were appropriate, I added my own choices to this pile too. We ended up leaving with two bags and I was happy with the selection. It was fun and I would have to do it again with Alice some time soon.

Now it was time to get the stuff for my room and I was excited. First we went back to the car and put all the bags in it. They all only just fit into the trunk of the car. I had to have the Victoria's Secret bags in the back with me. We all got in the car and drove to the nearest hardware store where we bought the paint we needed. Some large tins of paint and other small ones.

Next we went to the furniture store and I picked out the most amazing bed. I even tried out all the mattresses to find the comfiest one. I also got a bedside table, a new desk and chair to go with it, a new cover for the couch to match the new décor. I liked the couch I had right now too much to change it. I also got a big bookshelf because although I hadn't told them yet I absolutely loved to read. We were finished in the furniture store and made arrangements for everything to be delivered the next day, it wasn't hard, we just dazzled the male assistant into arranging it for us.

Then we went on to another store where we could get decorations like pictures to go on the walls, I also got a really nice furry rug to go at the foot of my new bed. I had a last minute idea to get a beanbag to curl up in and read a book when I wanted too. We also picked up some cushions for the couch and some covers and sheets for the new bed.

My room was going to be quite impersonal, I would need to build stuff up over time to make it more like me. Although Alice did see a bright green frog stuffed toy which she insisted I got. It will look quite cute with the rest of my new stuff. Maybe it will keep away the nightmares, I really don't want to have to rely on Jasper to get a good night's sleep.

We paid and again I felt guilty that they were spending so much money on me. We pulled out of the store.

"Alice, before we leave can we stop off at a drug store? I still need to get that toothbrush and I also need a few other things too." I asked.

"Sure." she replied, a few minutes later we pulled into a drug store.

I went searching through the aisles and found the teeth section and managed to pick out some that looked okay. Then I wandered through the rest of the aisles and eventually found what I was looking for. I picked up a box of tampons and a box of towels as well. Alice and Esme had been following me around and when they saw what I had picked up their eyes widened in recognition. My cheeks flamed with embarrassment. At least there were no boys here.

"So you...?" Alice trailed off.

"Yeah, I get periods. I guess its the human in me. It gets annoying sometimes but at least I know I can have kids." I said, I was sure my cheeks were lobster red by this point.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's natural, you should be happy that y0u have the chance to be a mother." Esme said.

"Yeah, well I'm not planning on it happening any time soon." I said with a smile, I wasn't feeling so bad now, I could feel the blood slowly receding from my cheeks.

Alice took the stuff I was holding and went and paid for it at the check out. When she was finished we all climbed back in the car and started off home again. It felt weird to be able to say home again. It was nice though.

Alice suddenly spoke up. "I've just thought. You can control the weather!" she squealed.

"Yes, I thought I had already pointed that out." I said, feeling very confused.

"This means I can go shopping in all the places I've never been able to go! But it just means you'll have to be my shopping partner. We can go to Rodeo Drive!" she said, as if it was obvious.

"Sure Alice, just give me a chance to settle in first though, okay?" I replied, already resigned to the fact I would have a lot more shopping in my future. She squealed again and I was sure she was already planning.

I must have fallen asleep because I was so tired and by the time we got back it was already dark. I woke up as we pulled into the drive.

We all took some of the bags each. Alice and Esme took more because they were stronger and before we could start into the house Emmett came out to help us with some of the bags.

"How do you girls always come back with so much stuff? I don't think I'll ever understand." he said, shaking his head.

We all just giggled and Alice replied "We're girls, we love to shop, it's just instinct."

We all started laughing at that and we walked in the door. I saw that Seth was already there and as soon as I was safely inside he rushed over to me and caught me up in a bone crushing hug which caused me to drop all the bags I was holding.

"Air" was all I could say. He immediately let go and sheepishly looked down to the floor as if he was embarrassed at what he'd done. I took pity on him and hugged him again, just not as tightly this time.

When I let go and looked around me I saw everyone looking at us and most of them had huge grins on their faces. I did the first thing that came to mind, I stuck my tongue out at them. Everyone cracked up at that.

"Oh, you are definitely going to be a fun sister." Emmett said from the doorway. I didn't even dignify that with an answer.

I bent down and started picking up all the bags that I'd dropped in shock. Seth immediately started helping and ended up carrying half of the bags I had been carrying. I just smiled and headed upstairs with the bags. Everyone else with bags followed me up to my room. Seth hadn't seen it before and when we walked in and I switched the lights on he just gawked at it as though he was surprised at how big it was.

"You haven't even seen the closet yet!" I joked, trying to get him out of his stupor. The others came in behind him and jogged him along. We all set down the bags in the middle of the room. That's when Emmett noticed the Victoria's Secret bags. He got an evil glint in his eye and before anyone could stop him he had dashed over to them, grabbed one of my new bras and started waving it around in the air like he had just won a prize.

I growled at him and he just laughed at me and ran out of the room. What's worse is he managed to grab the sexiest one Alice had bought, it was bright red and lacy and had a few bows on it too. I think my face is about as red as the bra right now from a mixture of embarrassment and anger. When I look over to Seth his face is almost as red. I ran out of the room after him with Alice and Esme coming after me quickly.

"This is so not funny Emmett. You are going to regret this!" I screeched as I charged down the stairs after him.

"Maybe, but its worth it." he replied. I could hear his voice was coming from the living room and followed it in there. When I finally got there my mouth dropped open in shock. Emmett had actually put the bra on, although thank god he hadn't actually fastened it. I didn't want my new bra to get broken.

That's when I felt Alice and Esme come up behind me and then stand next to me. We all had vicious looks on our faces, even Esme, and we all added a new meaning to the phrase 'if looks could kill'. We stalked forward and we all jumped on him at the same time knocking him to the ground. All at the same time everyone's heads whipped to the side when they heard the sound of thunder directly over us. It was only me that remained looking at Emmett. When he saw the flash of lightening that came next he surrendered.

"Okay, okay. You can have your sexy underwear back sis." he grudgingly agreed.

"Thank you. Next time you steal anything the lightening will come a lot closer." I threatened.

I got up off him and offered him a hand up, god he was heavy. It didn't really bother me though, until I saw he was still wearing my bra. I just stuck my hand out in front of me and curled my fingers as if to say 'give it up'. He gave a dramatic sigh and peeled it off, slowly. I gave a little growl and he reluctantly placed it in my outstretched hand.

Just at that moment Rosalie came over and smacked him round the back of his head, causing him to wince.

"You don't ever flaunt a girl's bra in public, idiot." she almost snarled at him. He almost flinched, he should know not to mess with women and their clothes. I just smiled smugly at him and turned my back on him, this wasn't over, not by a long shot.

I saw Seth standing there and he looked like he was in shock.

"Are you okay? It's only supposed to be embarrassing for me you know, it's supposed to be funny for you." I said jokingly. He smiled and I just shook my head.

"Alice, can you take this upstairs? I'm getting quite hungry." I asked handing her the bra.

"Sure, I'll put all of your new clothes away while I'm at it." she replied.

"Thank you, you're an angel!" I squealed before hugging her. She just smiled and turned around and went back up to my room.

I walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge to find some leftover pasta. I put it into a pan and reheated it before sitting down at the island and starting to eat. Seth came in and sat down next to me.

"Sorry, I didn't think. Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Always, but I've already eaten." he said with a grin. I just smiled before he continued.

"I realise that it is quite soon, but would you be willing to meet the pack tomorrow? They're dying to meet you." I sat there for a few minutes thinking while I ate. I could tell he was getting more anxious the longer I took.

"I guess so. Will they behave?"

"I'll make sure of it."

"Well then I'd love to meet your friends. Although I guess I'll be meeting family too?"

"The pack are my family but Leah will be there. If we have time you can meet my mom, but the pack might keep you occupied for a while." he grinned a huge wolfy grin. I almost shuddered but kept it to myself, he didn't need to know that I was still slightly scared of him. It would hurt him.

"Oh and how will they be keeping me occupied?"

"Well, you've seen Jake and I eating, try watching 17 of us eat. I've been told that it's quite amusing."

"I'll look forward to it. Who exactly am I going to be meeting?"

"Well you've already met Jake and I. Leah, Quil and Embry are the other members of our pack. I might ask if they want to come over here to meet you away from the other pack first. What do you think?"

"If they don't mind, it might be less intimidating."

"I'll ask tonight or tomorrow. The other pack consists of Sam, who's the Alpha, Jared, Paul, Collin, Brady and then there's seven new wolves, they're still very young so they may not all be there. Their names are Andrew, James, Harry, David, Tom, Liam and Cameron."

"Okay, might take me a while to remember all that. Are there any other imprints?"

"Sam imprinted on Emily, they're due to get married in just over a week, Jared imprinted on Kim, Paul imprinted on Rachel, Jacobs sister, and Quil imprinted on Claire. Claire is Emily's niece, but I should warn you she's only four." He glanced at me nervously as if expecting me to react.

"That's okay, it's like Jake and Nessie isn't it?" He visibly sighed in relief.

"Yeah, he thinks of her like she's his little sister. He won't think romantically of her for a long time yet."

"Good. So who is the lucky one who cooks for the pack?"

"Emily, I honestly don't know how she copes. It was bad enough with only eight wolves. Now we have seventeen. We all have to sit outside because there's not enough room inside." he said with another grin. Strangely I was getting more used to it.

"Would she like some help do you think? She must have a lot on her hands with the wedding coming up. I could make some food to take with us tomorrow."

"I think she'd love some help. I can't wait to taste some more of your lovely cooking."

"Then it's settled. I could make some brownies?" His face actually lit up at the mention of brownies and he almost drooled. I giggled and he grinned at me.

"I think brownies are a great idea. I'll tell Emily you'll be bringing food. I hope you don't underestimate how much we can eat though." he said still grinning.

"Don't worry. I'll base it off of how much you and Jake eat, although will the imprints be there too?"

"Yeah, and maybe a couple of the elders. They are Quil's grandfather, Jake's dad and my mom and of course Sam, but he'd be there anyway. I don't know if she'll be there, but Old Quil and Billy probably will. Claire should be down from Makah." I shot him a questioning look.

"She lives on the Makah reservation further up the coast. She comes down a lot though, Quil goes up to her house at night. It's hard to be away from our imprints. I don't think any of us have ever gone without seeing them every day." He looked a bit worried, as though I'd react badly to it, but I had already figured it out, I wasn't bothered though I was actually looking forward to it.

"So I'm stuck with you forever?" He looked very sheepish now and nodded and refused to meet my eyes.

"Then I count myself as very lucky." I decided to put him straight. I really was lucky, he was incredibly sweet and very concerned about me and always took my feelings into account. I meant what I said with all my heart.

When he heard my reply he sharply brought his head up. I could feel him searching my eyes as if checking my sincerity, obviously he found nothing because he swept me up into another bone crushing hug. I hugged him back but it was rather difficult because he was actually lifting me up off the ground so my legs were dangling in the air. When I was starting to see spots he finally set me down. I immediately collapsed onto the chair and started sucking in air trying to fill my lungs. He rushed to my side and was looking at me with worried eyes. When I was back to normal I reassured him.

"I'm fine, but I'm not a vampire, I actually require air." I joked.

"Sorry. I meant what I said yesterday though. I'll make sure that you're never alone again. I'll always be there for you."

"I know, I believe you." He smiled. "So tell me the truth, are the others actually looking forward to me coming? I know they're probably not that enthusiastic that I'm part vampire. Don't lie to me." He looked deep in thought for a minute.

"I think that the imprints are all just happy that I imprinted. As long as you're nice they'll love you, so they won't be a problem. Obviously the pack members aren't quite as enthusiastic, but most of them aren't against you, they know there's nothing that can be done now. Paul's not that happy about it, but he's just being Paul. I thought Leah would be more against it, she can't stand vampires. She's actually being very nice about it though, I'm not sure why, but she's agreed to give you a chance. Oh and if Claire is there tomorrow, be careful not to say anything in front of her. She doesn't know anything about us yet."

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be then. I won't say anything around Claire, I'm actually looking forward to meeting her. I love kids."

"Quil is going to like you. I don't think he's going to be happy with sharing though."

"Well he'd better get used to it." I joked.

"By the way, when I told the others today Emily told me to make sure you knew that you were invited to the wedding." I was stunned into silence. After a few minutes I managed to choke out a reply.

"Wow. I'd love to. Do I need to get them a present?" I asked.

"You don't need to, but Jake had quite a good idea if you wanted to. He thought that you could ask them what weather they wanted on the day. The weather around here is usually very predictable: wet and rainy. It would be great for them if they could have the perfect weather for them."

"That's a good idea. Definitely something I can do. I'll ask them tomorrow if that's something they'd want."

"We'd best be getting back to the others." he said.

"It's not like they haven't heard every word we've said." I said with a laugh.

I quickly got up and washed and dried my bowl before walking back through with Seth. We spent the rest of the evening watching a movie. We ended up watching Sweet Home Alabama even though the guys all complained about it. The girls managed to get them all to shut up about it though and soon it was time for Seth and Jake to go back to La Push. Bella, Nessie and I all got up to say goodbye to them.

I hugged Jake. "Bye Jake. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I grinned.

"Sure will, take care of yourself until then."

"I will don't worry. All the stuff for my room is being delivered so I'll be kept busy."

"Have fun." and then he winked at me.

I turned to Seth and hugged him too. "Bye."

"Bye Katie. I'll pick you up tomorrow about 3-ish, okay?"

"I'll make sure I'm ready. I'll have the brownies ready too." He chuckled and I saw Jake look over to us when I mentioned brownies. I just winked at him and turned away to Seth. I gave him a kiss on the cheek like last night before shoving both him and Jake out of the door. I heard them huff with indignation but couldn't help myself. I opened the door to see them both running away from the house. Both of them started stripping off their cut-offs at that point and I hurriedly closed the door before I saw something they wouldn't want me to see. I just laughed quietly to myself and turned back to the rest of the family. I think it's becoming a tradition to kiss him on the cheek goodnight.

It wasn't long before I decided to go back to my bedroom and get ready to sleep. We had picked up several pairs of pyjamas while we were out and I was looking forward to wearing them. I went into the closet and found that it was already almost full. This was only clothes for winter too. At least I would never run out of clothes.

I went to a dresser and looked through all of the drawers until I came to the one with my pyjamas in it. I picked out another short pair, these were black with white polka dots all over them. I went down and said goodnight to everyone and came back up. I didn't think that I would be so tired but Alice had worn me out.

I was really nervous about meeting the pack, but I figured that it would have come around sooner or later. It was best to get it over with. I was nervous, but I was looking forward to it too, my emotions were swirling. Jasper was probably getting stressed with how emotional I was being lately.

I was asleep within minutes and again the last thing I thought of was Seth. It was strange how attached I was becoming to him.


End file.
